Amor al rojo vivo
by FyeDFlourite
Summary: Saso-Saku Sakura Haruno es una chica normal, que espera que pase algo interesante que llene el vacio que existe en su vida. Sabe que algo falta y sólo sigue adelante esperando descubrir que es. Los personajes no me pertecen a mi, si no a su respectivo autor, lo único mio es la historia. Esta es una historia Universo alterno U.A.
1. Saliendo de la monotonía

Capítulo 1 "Monotonía"

Es una mañana como cualquier otra.

Abre sus ojos y mirael techo de su habitación, pensando en levantarse o seguir durmiendo.

Decide lo primero y abre la ventana.

—Otro día soleado—dice sin mucho ánimo.

Escucha una voz que proviene fuera de la habitación.

—¡Sakura, a desayunar!

-¡Ya voy!

Esta es nuestra protagonista, su nombre Sakura Haruno, una chica de cabello color rosa, ojos verdes, común y corriente.

Se baña, se viste y baja por el desayuno.

—Nos vemos hija, voy a trabajar—dice su mamá y sin esperar respuesta, sale de la casa.

—Adiós...mmm...bien...desayuno y me voy a la escuela.

Sakura va caminando por la calle, pero alguien le habla.

—¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan!—dijo Hinata.

—Ah... hola Hinata, buenos días.

—Llegas temprano, qué raro—dice sonriendo

—Sí, pensé que llegaría tarde.

—Buenos días—dijeron Hinata y Sakura a coro.

—Buenos días—respondieron sus compañeros.

Durante las clases Sakura no presta ninguna atención, sólo mira hacia la ventana junto a su asiento.

— Otro día aburrido y sin sentido— piensa sin emoción alguna.

Ciertamente su vida no tiene ningún sentido últimamente, sólo sigue adelante por inercia y para no preocupar a nadie. Hay algo que le hace falta, un vacío por llenar, no sabe lo que es y eso la molesta mucho.

El día termina tan simple como siempre. Vuelve a casa después de clase, cena y se recuesta para dormir.

— Espero que pronto pase algo interesante— se da la vuelta y se queda dormida.

En ese momento a algunas calles de ahí, alguien llega a instalarse a su nuevo hogar.

Es una mañana hermosa y soleada, perfecta para un gran día.

Un ruido constante se escucha a lo lejos...suena como tu-tu...tu-tu

—¡Shhh! Cállate despertador—lo apaga aún debajo de las cobijas.

Una hora después por fin despierta, sólo para darse cuenta que se quedo dormida.

— Que bien dormí — dijo al levantarse de la cama y voltear a ver el reloj.

—¡EHH! ¿Ya son las 9? — salta de la cama, toma lo primero que encuentra para vestirse y sale corriendo.

— Rayos, Ino se molestará si llego más tarde— dice mientras corre a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto un chico de cabello rojizo va por la calle con una bolsa llena de cosas, sin poder frenar Sakura se estrella con él y caen los dos al suelo.

—¡Wa!—grita; estaba muy avergonzada—¡Lo siento mucho! Discúlpeme—dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantar las cosas que tiró.

Sube la mirada y se encuentra con la persona que derribó; un apuesto muchacho pelirrojo, ojos miel, piel blanca, que la mira fijamente a los ojos.

—No te preocupes—le responde el chico y sonríe amable—, fue un accidente ¿tú estás bien? — dice mientras le ofrece su mano para levantarse.

—Sí, muchas gracias—mirándolo ligeramente sonrojada. —¡Ah! se me hace tarde. Discúlpame ¿cómo te llamas?

Chico: Soy Sasori, mucho gusto (haciendo una reverencia) — Mi nombre es Sasori—dice mientras hace una reverencia por cortesía.

—Soy Sakura, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para disculparme, pero podrías decirme dónde vives para hacerlo después, si no es molestia— dice nerviosa.

—Claro que no, mi casa es esa que está ahí —Señala una casa azul en la esquina—Ven cuando gustes.

— Muchas gracias, perdón pero si tengo algo de prisa ahora. Adiós—hace una reverencia y se va.

—Adiós, Sakura— dice dulcemente.

Ella llego a su destino, por supuesto es regañada por la tardanza por su amiga Ino. A nadie le cuenta sobre se "accidente", aunque se siente nerviosa al recordar al pelirrojo y decir su nombre...Sasori.

Siente algo diferente.

Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo; espero fuera de su agrado.

Se aceptan comentario, sugerencias, etc.

!Gracias por leer!


	2. Dulces disculpas

Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Capítulo 2

"Dulces Disculpas"

En la escuela, encontramos a Sakura sumida en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención como de costumbre.

—El día de ayer me desperté tarde y salí corriendo, por la prisa que tenía me estrelle con un chico...realmente guapo. Su cabello rojo, sus ojos miel, no he podido sacarlo de mi cabeza desde ayer. A pesar de todo se mostró muy amable conmigo, aunque yo fui grosera porque tenía prisa—piensa toda avergonzada. —¿Cómo podría disculparme?

—Hoy haremos un pastel, deben esforzarse, trabajaran de forma individual— dice Kakashi Sensei mientras se pone el delantal.

—Pastel— habla en voz baja — ¡PASTEL! —Grita al levantarse de su asiento.

—¿Sakura, tienes algún problema con el pastel?— le dice el sensei, mientras todos la observan.

—¿Eh?...este...no...lo siento—se vuelve a sentar toda avergonzada.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien?— pregunta Ino en voz baja

—Sí—responde a la rubia—eso es, le llevaré el pastel— piensa algo contenta.

Después de pasar algunos problemas al hacer el pastel, al final lo consigue.

—¡Wow!— dicen Ino y Hinata sorprendidas.

—Qué lindo quedo, está muy bonito— sonríe amistosamente.

—Sí frentona, es verdad; se ve muy bien— dice con un poco de envidia

—Este...—decidiéndose a preguntar—¿es para alguien?—acaba por decir Hinata.

—¡Cierto!— dice Ino como si Hinata hubiera dado en el clavo —Te esforzaste mucho y eso es raro mmm...¿para quién será? — inclinándose hacia Sakura queriendo insinuar algo.

—Para nadie...sólo es para...— hace una pausa al aparecer Sasori en sus pensamientos. — JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA— rié nerviosamente, lo que deja con la duda a sus amigas.

—Bueno chicas...ya me voy—toma sus cosas y sale corriendo.

Sakura se dispone a irse de la escuela, pero en la puerta se encuentra con alguien.

—Hola Sakura-chan— la saluda efusivamente Naruto.

—Hola Naruto—

— ¡Eso es un pastel!— poniendo cara de hambre — ah... ¿no será para Sasuke o si?— dice en tono molesto.

—¡Para ese tipo nunca! Después de que me rechazó, ya olvide a alguien tan engreído como él— explicando algo enfadada.

—¡Entonces me puedes dar! ¿Verdad que si?— pone cara linda para convencerla.

—Emm...no la verdad no. Lo siento pero debo irme— da la vuelta y se va.

Mientras tanto podemos ver a Sasori en su casa desempacando unas cuantas cajas, se recuesta en el sofá para descansar por un rato.

—¡Vaya!— mirando todo lo que falta algo desilusionado —Esto me llevará algún tiempo jeje— Ríe un poco —Cierto...qué será de esa chica...su cabello rosa era muy hermoso— sonrojándose levemente, se queda perdido en sus pensamientos.

Sakura está en el comedor de su casa, el pastel empacado en una caja, cambiada de ropa y lista para ir a algún sitio.

—Mmmmmm...—diciendo pensativa —Se lo llevaré mañana...pero ¿no sería mejor fresco? ¡Tal vez deba escribir también una tarjeta! No, no...ya está bien; iré ahora a llevarlo.

Se lleva el pastel y va hacia la entrada, se distrae mirándose en el espejo junto a la puerta.

—Me pregunto... si así me veo bien— piensa mientras acaricia su largo cabello —¡Eso que importa só...sólo voy a disculparme! — sale de la casa.

—¿Cuál casa era?...ah, es esa—tocando el timbre. Toca de nuevo y nadie responde, desilusionada se voltea para irse topándose con alguien detrás de ella.

—¿Ya te vas? ¿Tan pronto?— dice Sasori haciéndose el gracioso.

—Este...pues toque y...—

—Sí, lo siento. Tuve que salir un momento pero ya volví— abriendo la puerta —Vamos pasa, ya que viniste no te dejaré afuera—

—Con permiso— pasa a la casa toda sonrojada.

Dentro de la casa observamos a los dos en el recibidor quitándose los zapatos.

—Este...yo te traje esto como disculpas— comenta mientras le da la caja con el pastel al pelirrojo.

—Vaya, no debiste molestarte y...aparte de esto— dice mientras se acerca al rostro de Sakura — ¿quieres algo más?— dice en tono seductor.

*Continuará*

* * *

Espero que les gustara el capítulo!


	3. Más cerca de tí

Hola! yo soy fye

espero sigan leyendo y dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc.

Aquí les dejo el capitulo 3

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Capítulo 3

"Más cerca de ti"

Dentro de la casa observamos a los dos en el recibidor quitándose los zapatos.

—Este...yo te traje esto como disculpas— comenta mientras le da la caja con el pastel al pelirrojo.

—Vaya, no debiste molestarte y ...aparte de esto— dice mientras se acerca al rostro de Sakura — ¿quieres algo más?— dice en tono seductor.

—¿Qué?— es lo único que pudo contestarle tímidamente. —¡Rayos!, creo que es más guapo así de cerca— piensa tratando de no verlo directo a los ojos, pero no puede evitarlo.

—Pues— haciendo una pausa larga —me refiero a pasar a la sala, ponerte cómoda o tomar un poco de té, si te apetece— continua diciendo mientras aleja su rostro del de Sakura.

—Muchas gracias— camina hacia la sala avergonzada por pensar mil y unas perversiones de lo que el quiso decir.

—Siéntate donde quieras, en la sala o en el comedor — se dirige a la cocina para preparar el té.

—En la sala estaré bien, no te preocupes— responde al sentarse en el sofá.

—¡Vaya! pero si es un pastel— dice muy contento al abrir la caja en la cocina — Muchas gracias, lo serviré junto con el té—

—Espero que te guste— sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Aquí tienes tu té y pastel — poniendo las cosas en la mesa de centro de la sala y tomando asiento en el otro sillón.

—Eres muy amable, incluso ayer. Lo siento mucho por estrellarme contigo y derribar tus cosas. lo mira avergonzada.

—Eso no importa, los accidentes pasan. Pero creo que no fue algo malo porque pude conocerte a ti— hablando mientras toma su taza de té.

—De hecho pienso que eso no fue presentarnos correctamente—hace una pausa —Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 17 años, mucho gusto— dice en tono de respeto.

Sasori se levanta del sillón y camina hacia ella

—Mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori— dice mientras toma su mano de forma delicada y la besa gentilmente —Tengo 20 años, encantado— le dedica una sonrisa perfecta a Sakura.

—Encantada— no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar, está estupefacta mirando su sonrisa.

El pelirrojo suelta su mano y regresa a sentarse de nuevo, Sakura observa la casa mientras come pastel, es algo pequeña pero acogedora, al entrar a la izquierda está la sala, más al fondo el comedor y la cocina; junto al recibidor se encuentran las escaleras. Los colores son verde claro y beige. Dos cuadros cuelgan de las paredes de la sala comedor. Todo está medio vacío, cajas por aquí y por allá.

—Este...Akasuna-san— dice sakura tímidamente.

—Puedes llamarme Sasori, Sakura.—

— Pues entonces Sarori...— hablando intranquila por llamarlo por su nombre. — veo muchas cajas,¿te acabas de mudar aquí verdad?

—Hace sólo dos dias apenas. No conozco mucho por aquí, tengo algunos amigos, pienso que estaré bien una vez que conozca más de la ciudad— queriendo sonar tranquilo.

—Ammm...si tu quisieras... —comienza a decir la chica — yo podría mostrartela — termina de decir mientras evita mirar a Sasori, ya que esta avergonzada.

—Eso sería de gran ayuda —

—Bueno, creo que debo irme ya, gracias por el té — se levanta para irse.

—Gracias a ti por el pastel, estaba delicioso — también se levanta. —dejame acompañarte, ya esta oscureciendo —

—Vivo cerca, puedo ir sola —

—Me alegra oirlo, pero aún asi te acompaño — insistiendo tranquilamente.

— Ok — dice alegre pero resignada.

Salen por la puerta principal.

Caminando por la calle van los dos, Sakura del lado derecho y Sasori del izquierdo.

—Vaya...su compañía es muy agradable — va pensando la chica mientras avanza por la acera, pero una piedra se interpone en su camino y la hace tropezar.

—¡Ahhh! — grita al sentir que se cae.

El pelirrojo es rápido y se da cuenta de lo que pasa; logrando sostenerla entre sus brazos antes de que cayera, evita algo mucho peor. Ella podía sentir el aroma del cuerpo de Sasori, después de todo esta recostada en su pecho por su tropiezo. Había algo inexplicable, nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre. Las mejillas de ambos se tornaron rojas al notar que seguían tan cerca uno del otro.

—Creo que te caes mucho— soltándola y volteando hacia otro lado — debes tener mas cuidado—

— Lo siento— sonrojada todavia — amm ..esta es mi casa, hasta luego.—

—Espera— dice al recordar algo — ¿Me darías tu teléfono?...para ponernos de acuerdo— dice mientras saca su celular y se lo entrega.

—Cierto...para llevarte a conocer— escribiendo su número en el celular de Sasori —Toma—

—Gracias— se ve contento —Te llamaré, hasta pronto.

Sakura entra en su casa, como siempre esta vacía. Se queda recostada contra la puerta de entrada; no puede evitar recordar la calidez de estar tan cerca de él. Aún se siente entre sus brazos.

Las cosas han cambiado, en sólo unos pocos días la monótona vida terminó y alguien interesante hizo su aparición.

*Continuará*

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

los veo en el siguiente capítulo!


	4. Esperando una llamada

**Hola yo soy fye! gracias por esperar.**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 4 del fanfic!**

**ojalá les guste ^^**

* * *

Capítulo 4

"Esperando una llamada"

Han pasado tres días desde el encuentro que tuvieron Sakura y Sasori.

En casa del pelirrojo lo podemos observar moviendo cajas junto a un muchacho rubio de cabello largo recogido en un coleta.

—Deidara, aún faltan otras tres cajas que subir a la habitación— le dice al rubio de modo mandón señalando las cajas faltantes.

—Lo sé, ya voy— dice cargando las cajas —ahora vuelvo — sube las escaleras.

—Sí, yo estaré en la cocina—

Deidara baja luego de un rato y alcanza a Sasori en la cocina.

—Oye, Sasori no Danna...¿No hay algo para comer? — dice mientras se recuesta en el comedor.

—Mmm...no que yo recuerde — hablando con su típica cara de no te hago caso.

—Revisaré entonces el refrigerador— abre la puerta —¡Genial hay un pastel!— canta alegremente — ¡Pastel, pastel, pastel!—

—Ah sí— dice sin poner atención a lo que pasa —¿Qué? — grita dejando lo que hacía, al recordar de que pastel se trata, el que le dio Sakura.

—No, espera. ¡Deidara! ¡No!— Gritándole al rubio, corre y se arroja sobre él antes de que tome el pastel.

—Ahhh...¿qué fue eso?— dice aún siendo aplastado por Sasori —¡Quítate, pesas mucho! — le grita algo enfadado.

—Es que...— pensando que decir, se levanta del suelo —¡Los dulces no son buenos para ti! — aparece un Sasori versión chibi hablando de forma cómica, ya que no pudo encontrar otro pretexto para explicar lo que hizo.

—¿Qué cosa?— sorprendido y sin comprender —¿Acaso eres mi dentista o algo así?— comenta en modo sarcástico al levantarse el rubio.

—Ya sé, mejor vamos a salir por algo para comer— cambiando el tema mientras sale de la cocina — yo invito esta vez — queriendo sonar convincente.

—¡Sólo porque tengo hambre! — Replica al alcanzar al pelirrojo —¡Vámonos! — Grita impaciente al salir por la puerta de la casa.

—Vaya, de la que me salve — piensa Sasori algo aliviado al salir y cerrar con llave.

En la escuela, observamos que en el patio trasero se encuentran cuatro chicas tomando juntas su almuerzo, sentadas cómodamente en el pasto sobre un colorido tapete.

—Oye, TenTen— conienza a hablar Ino.

—¿Qué ocurre?— contesta la chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos bolitas en lo alto de su cabeza.

—Qué raro...que no comas con Neji, ¿pasó algo?— continúa diciendo la rubia de coleta.

—¡Ay, Ino-cerda! ¡No seas metiche! —le dice Sakura a modo de regaño alzando un poco la voz.

—Tranquilas chicas— interrumpe Hinata al tratar de calmar a sus amigas.

—Jajaja...no paso nada, es sólo que también es bueno pasar algo de tiempo con los amigos, Neji fue a almorzar con Lee, Kiba y Shino— contesta alegremente la trigueña.

—Es verdad— contesta Hinata sonriendo.

—TenTen, que buena amiga eres, no como cierta persona que lleva tres días con el celular pegado a ella y revisándolo cada cinco minutos, quien sabe para qué...— dice Ino tirándole de indirectas a Sakura que está viendo su teléfono fijamente.

—¿Eh?— reacciona la de cabello rosa— como crees... sólo reviso...la hora—

—¡Aja...claro, eso ni tú te lo creíste frentona!—habla la blonda mientras se lleva algo de su comida a la boca.

—¡Mira Ino-cerda! como sigas comiendo así, engordarás en poco tiempo— le dice Sakura molesta mientras voltea hacia un lado.

Continúan peleando por un rato, terminan de comer y vuelven a sus clases.

Caminando por la calle, camino a casa Sakura entra a una tienda de comestibles, de repente suena su celular, que de la emoción casi se le cae al suelo.

—¿Ah?...un número desconocido...¿será él?—piensa mientras contesta —Bueno—

—Hola, soy Sasori ¿cómo estas Sakura?— se escucha la voz por la bocina del teléfono.

—Hola...Sasori— dice al sonrojarse —am...estoy bien, gracias—

—Discúlpame por no llamar antes, quería terminar de arreglar la casa antes de cualquier cosa—

—No te preocupes por eso—

—Pero, quería preguntarte, este...—haciendo una pausa— ¿Sí mañana estas libre?—

—Amm...tengo clases, pero en la tarde si puedo—

—Que bueno— se escucha alegre — paso por ti a tu casa, ¿estará bien a las 5?—pregunta el pelirrojo

—Claro está bien— sonríe sin darse cuenta.

—Ok, entonces hasta mañana. Cuídate Sakura—

—adiós...— dice terminando la llamada.

Sale de la tienda después de comprar lo que necesita, se detiene y observa el cielo.

—Espero que mañana sea un buen día— habla en voz alta sin querer.

Continuará

* * *

Gracias por leer!


	5. Cita por la ciudad

Hola! gracias por esperar el capítulo ^^

espero sea de su agrado y sigan leyendo!

que lo disfruten =)

* * *

Capítulo 5

Cita por la ciudad

Es de noche; más específicamente son las 11:30 pm, se observa la casa de una chica de cabellos rosados, la cual en su habitación, un cuarto pintado de blanco, rosa y azul claro, se supone ya debería estar durmiendo a estas horas pero no es así, sólo da vueltas en la cama, mientras habla con ella misma.

—Vamos ya duérmete Sakura— dice abrazando su almohada— debo ir a la escuela temprano y si así sigo tal vez no me levante— continúa hablando sola mientras trata de dormir.

En algún momento consigue dormirse, para su sorpresa descansa muy bien y se levanta para desayunar e irse a la escuela con tiempo de sobra.

Durante todo el día Sakura está impaciente, sólo observa el reloj, sus amigas la interrogan al respecto, pero ella no les cuenta nada fuera de lo usual. Cuando llega la hora de salida, sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede hacia su casa, sólo diciendo adiós y desapareciendo en la nube de polvo que dejo al correr.

Llega a su casa sólo en 15 minutos, algo sorprendente ya que en un día normal se tarda caminando unos 40 minutos, pero hoy no era un día usual; hoy saldrá con un maravilloso y apuesto joven; claro, lo llevaría a conocer la ciudad, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo tendrá para ella toda la tarde y está muy emocionada.

Tan pronto llega a su casa, deja sus cosas tiradas en su habitación y corre a darse un baño.

—Son las 3, tengo dos horas para arreglarme y comer algo— dice mientras observa el reloj de la pared.

Ese fue el baño más rápido de la historia, en 10 minutos ya estaba con la secadora en mano para que su cabello no esté mojado toda la tarde. Al terminar el secado, corre a la habitación, saca todo su guardarropa y se prueba varios conjuntos frente al espejo, por alrededor de 40 minutos.

—Debe ser algo lindo, pero no muy formal, cómodo porque caminaremos un tiempo y debe favorecer mis "casi" inexistentes curvas— busca y busca entre la ropa, hablando en voz alta para ayudarse a decidir.

Al final encuentra algo que se ajusta a sus exigencias, unos leggins negros hasta el tobillo, un short de mezclilla algo corto pero nada exótico, una blusa blanca cuello en V con encajes y por último unos zapatos de piso negros con un pequeño moño en cada lado y por si el clima cambia una ligera chamarra azul marino a tono del short.

Ahora que tiene la ropa, parte al baño para arreglar su cabellera, le queda 1 hora todavía para cualquier cosa que falte. Decide recoger su cabello en una cola de caballo, dejando sólo su fleco suelto y adorna con un broche blanco que tiene forma de flor.

—¡Bien, creo que ya estoy lista! — dice al mirar su reflejo en el espejo del baño, sonríe y sale de ahí.

Baja las escaleras, mientras piensa que puede comer.

— Mmm...son las 4:30 pm— mira su reloj personal —comeré algo ligero—

Decide hacerse un sándwich y tomar un poco de jugo de manzana después de eso sube a lavarse los dientes y baja su bolsa de mano junto con la chamarra a la sala, para cuando deba irse.

—Veré la tele un rato— dice al sentarse en n sillón de la salsa.

En ese justo instante, se escucha el timbre de la casa. Sakura sorprendida se cae del asiento, se levanta deprisa y corre hacia la puerta; no sin antes revisar que todo esté en su lugar.

—¿Sí? — dice al abrir la puerta.

—Buenas tardes— contesta Sasori al verla.

Ella no puede evitar ponerse muy roja al verlo, va vestido sencillo pero con un toque de elegancia. Lleva un pantalón gris bien planchado, camiseta azul marino con estampado blanco al frente, una chamarra café haciendo juego con sus zapatos y una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro, parece más bien relajado.

—¿Estás lista? —pregunta el chico de ojos miel siguiendo la conversación.

—Sólo voy por mi bolsa, ya regreso— entra a la casa para salir de nuevo y cerrar con llave.

—Y bien señorita, ¿a dónde me lleva?— pregunta interesado mientras camina.

—Pues, joven— dice Sakura siguiéndole el juego— Vamos al distrito comercial a dos calles de aquí, es importante que lo conozcas, además hay muchas cosas que hacer ahí— concluyó a su explicación.

—Ya veo— continua diciendo — entonces, permítame escoltarla — le dice mientras extiende su brazo para que se apoye en él mientras caminan.

—Qué amable, caballero— contenta algo avergonzada pero aceptando.

Caminan así un rato, alrededor del distrito comercial, mirando las tiendas y simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Hasta que alguien los detiene en su camino.

—Sakura ¿qué haces tú con este?— Pronuncia con gran enfado el recién llegado.

Ella está molesta, Sasori confundido por la situación inesperada...

***Continuará***

* * *

Pues, espero sus opiniones!

¿quién sera la persona que se encontraron?

atte

fye


	6. El pelos de erizo

^^ Hola aquí Fye les trae el nuevo capítulo

ojala les guste y dejen comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas, etc.

disfruten su lectura =)

* * *

Capítulo 6

El pelos de erizo

—Sakura ¿qué haces tú con este?— Pronuncia con gran enfado el recién llegado.

Ella está molesta, Sasori confundido por la situación inesperada...

—¡A tí que te importa Uchiha! Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera— contesta muy molesta aún tomando el brazo de Sasori.

Efectivamente, la persona que se interpuso en su cita, fue el petulante Uchiha Sasuke, que al parecer había vuelto de su viaje al extranjero.

—¡¿Cómo, que qué me importa?— replica el de cabello azabache, sin darse a entender bien.

La verdad es que de por sí no es muy expresivo con los demás, casi siempre deben adivinar lo que quiere decir, ahora y lo que paso hace un año no son la excepción.

Flashback

Hace un año Sakura se le declaró a Sasuke, pero él la rechazo sin decir nada más. Lo que ella no sabía era la razón, pero la verdad no la rechazo porque no le gustará, de hecho era todo lo contrario. Pero al enterarse de su viaje al extranjero pensó que todo estaría bien cuando volviera; no quería que ella sintiera el abandono de un año. Así que su plan fue rechazarla y reconquistarla al regresar. Sasuke pensó que nada cambiaría y ella estaría para él, pero las cosas no son así.

Fin del flashback

Acaba de llegar y lo primero que ve, es a la chica que le gusta del brazo de quién sabe quién y esto le puso la sangre a hervir pero claro nadie además de él lo entiende.

—Ya te explicaré— dice Sasuke — ahora vámonos— avanza para jalar a Sakura del brazo pero Sasori se interpone entre los dos.

—Escucha, ella no ha dicho que quiera ir contigo— dice al poner cara de completa seriedad y meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¡A ti nadie te preguntó cabeza colorada!— habla con gran enfado el Uchiha.

—Mira quién habla, pelos de erizo— le contesta Sasori sin perder la seriedad y lo mira con desdén.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste? Tú...greñudo!— dice mientras pretende arrojarse sobre él, pero es detenido por alguien que lo jala de su camisa desde atrás y lo levanta.

—¡Vaya, pero si aquí estas, hermanito!— habla la persona que lo levanta —Te dije que no te alejaras mucho—

Se trata del hermano mayor de Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, que al parecer también había vuelto.

— Pero que sorpresa es esta— dice Itachi mientras suelta a Sasuke y mira en dirección al pelirrojo —Nunca pensé encontrarme a Akasuna No Sasori por aquí, ¿cómo estás?— pregunta amablemente.

—Estoy bien, gracias— dice Sasori con un semblante más calmado —Por cierto, no sabía que "esta cosa" fuese tu hermano— sigue hablando mientras mira despectivamente al pelos de erizo, como le apodo recientemente.

Sakura avanza de nuevo al lado de Sasori, Itachi la observa con curiosidad.

—Pero si tú no pierdes el tiempo, mi estimado Sasori— dice en tono pícaro mirando a la chica.

Sasuke mira con odio a todos...a su hermano por evitar que golpeara al cabeza colorada, a Sasori por no dejarlo hacer lo que quiere...a Sakura sólo se la quiere llevar con él.

—¿Eh?...este...eso...yo no...nosotros...—dice entrecortadamente y muy apenada por el comentario que hizo Itachi.

—Tranquila Sakura— Sasori la mira para darle a entender que todo está bien —No es que te interese Itachi, pero ella y yo estamos en una cita, hasta que cierta persona nos interrumpió— dice tirándole indirectas a Sasuke descaradamente.

—Lo sentimos— contesta el Uchiha de cabello largo— nosotros nos retiramos ya —acaba por decir y a pesar de las réplicas de su "hermanito", se lo lleva arrastrando.

De nuevo quedan Sasori y Sakura a solas para continuar el paseo.

—Amm...¿te parece ir a tomar algo para tranquilizarnos?— dice el pelirrojo mientras señala la cafetería que tiene al frente.

—Claro, con gusto— termina por decir muy alegre.

La cafetería es un lugar muy hermoso; delicadas mesas y sillas de color negro, azul y rojo. Lindas meseras con típicos trajes de maid y apuestos meseros con traje de vestir usando sólo el chaleco, camisa y corbata de moño.

Las paredes pintadas en un suave azul cielo con figuras de nubes rojas. Akatsuki coffe, así se llama el lugar. Se sientan en una mesa cerca de la ventana, la mesera llegan y deciden ordenar, Sasori pide un café negro y Sakura una espumosa malteada de fresas. Sus bebidas las traen pronto.

—Creo que es buen momento para conversar y conocernos mejor— dice el chico de ojos miel mientras observa a su acompañante.

—Me parece bien— contesta mientras se encoge de hombros al notar la mirada de Sasori— también me pregunto porque actuó así ese tipo— continúa hablando mientras baja las cejas a modo de enojo al recordar el escándalo que armó Sasuke.

—Por cierto, ¿de dónde conoces al pelos de erizo?—le pregunta Sasori curioso y poniendo mala cara al recordar al tipo ese.

—Pues...era un compañero mío y...—

—¿y...?—

—Mmm...También era un chico que me gustaba— acaba por decir y voltea el rostro hacia otro lado.

—Entonces "era alguien que te gustaba"— dice recalcando cada palabra.

— Sí, era. Ya no me gusta— dice mientras toma su malteada con ambas manos.

Tras quedarse un momento callado y sin dejar de observar a Sakura, el pelirrojo mira su reloj y continúa hablando.

—Entonces, ¿te parece bien si me acompañas esta noche?—dice el apuesto muchacho con sutileza mientras acaricia lentamente su taza de café.

—¿Esta noche?— pregunta algo sorprendida.

—Si, hay un sitio al que quiero ir contigo; claro si no es una molestia o algo así— sonríe ligeramente y termina su café.

—Pues no es nada de eso, sólo no debo regresar tan tarde, así que vamos juntos—dice mientras sonríe.

Terminan las bebidas, Sasori paga la cuenta como el caballero que es, salen del café y comienzan a caminar, el destino sólo lo conoce el pelirrojo de dulces ojos miel.

***Continuará***

* * *

Espero que les gustara

Gracias por leer!


	7. La feria al anochecer

Hola! gracias por esperar el capítulo ^^

espero que les guste y dejen comentarios, sugerencias, etc.

* * *

Capítulo 7

La feria al anochecer

Después de salir del "Akatuki coffe", caminan por un rato, más o menos unas seis cuadras de donde estaban; ya empieza a oscurecer, son las 7:30 pm.

—Amm...¿puedo preguntar a donde vamos?— mira Sakura con cierta curiosidad al chico.

—Es una sorpresa—

—¡Ah!...pero tú no conocer la ciudad— recuerda que se supone ella es la que lo guía.

—Ese no es problema ahora, se exactamente a donde vamos— dice con mucha confianza.

—Jeje— sonríe gentilmente —entonces confío en ti— dice mientras toma su brazo.

—Gracias— mira hacia otro lado ya que no pudo evitar ponerse levemente rojo.

A una cuadra de distancia comienzan a observarse luces en movimiento, algo de gente en el mismo sitio y se puede escuchar típica música de juegos mecánicos.

—Ya llegamos— se detiene Sasori.

—¡Me trajiste a la feria!— dice sin poder contener la emoción —pero ¿cómo supiste de ella y el horario y esas cosas?—

—Pues verás, hace rato mientras mirábamos las tiendas, vi un anuncio sobre eso en una pared, aunque no sabía si te gustaría...—cuenta mientras pone la mano sobre su cabeza.

—Me encanta, gracias—

—Que bueno, entonces vamos— empieza a caminar a la taquilla.

Después de comprar las entradas, deciden dar una vuelta por el lugar, hay muchos puestos, de comida, juegos de azar, los típicos juegos mecánicos, una casa del terror y muchas cosas más. Sakura esta tan emocionada que voltea hacia todos lados, Sasori la observa con cierta ternura.

—Jajaj, pareces una niña pequeña— dice al acercarse al puesto donde ella mira con curiosidad los peluches.

—No te burles de mí— contesta con una pequeña sonrisa al voltear al verlo.

—¿Quieres jugar a esto?—

—La verdad no soy muy buena— admite mientras junta dos de sus dedos a señal de pena.

El juego es algo simple y a la vez típico; derribar botellas con una pelota. El pelirrojo se da cuenta que la chica mira con insistencia el peluche de un panda y decide conseguirlo.

—Señor, un juego por favor— le dice al encargado del puesto mientras le paga.

—Aquí tiene joven, buena suerte— contesta el señor al darle una pelota.

—Sasori...no es necesario...— comenta al notar su intención.

Mientras Sakura habla, él lanza la pelota hacia la pila de botellas y derriba más de cinco, así que gana un premio.

—Su premio joven, bien hecho— habla el encargado del puesto mientras le entrega el oso panda.

—Gracias— se da la vuelta mirando a la chica —Es para ti— dice al entregárselo.

—¿Eh?— sonrojada lo acepta— Es muy lindo, gracias— termina de hablar y abraza el peluche.

Su paseo continúa alrededor de los puestos, se detienen a observar el curioso acto de un mimo, para seguir su recorrido van a los juegos mecánicos y suben a las tazas giratorias donde pasan un buen rato riendo. También entran a la casa del terror junto con otra pareja elegida al azar; los cuales la chica grita despavorida todo el recorrido y el chico sólo se rié de las cosas que aparecen. Sakura se sorprende pero se divierte y Sasori mira con curiosidad las cosas mientras cuida de su acompañante. Al salir del "paseo terrorífico" compran manzanas acarameladas y continúan caminando alrededor de la feria.

—Vaya, empieza a hacer fresco— dice Sakura— ¿me puedes detener esto un momento?— le da a Sasori sus cosas mientras se pone su chamarra.

—Claro— se las regresa cuendo ella termina —Por cierto, hay algo que quiero hacer antes de irnos—

—¿De irnos?—

—Aja, tenemos que subirnos a "eso"— dice mientras señala la rueda de la fortuna.

—Oh...claro—

Caminan hacia el juego, hacen una pequeña fila hasta que toca su turno de subir; van los dos solos en la cabina. Sakura se levanta y observa el cielo a través de las ventanas. Una noche tranquila, sin nubes, la luna espectacularmente hermosa, las estrellas brillando todas al máximo formando un atmósfera relajante, confiable y romántica. Simplemente perfecta.

Ella de pie con una mano apoyada en el cristal, observa el cielo nocturno con admiración.

—Que hermosa noche— dice con un tono melancólico.

—Sí, tienes razón— se levanta de su asiento y se para detrás de ella poniendo su mano sobre la de Sakura que se encuentra sobre el vidrio —pero lo más hermoso es la compañía—

Otra vez, otra vez están tan cerca que ella puede respirar su aroma, no puede evitar que sus piernas tiemblen, siente que su corazón quiere explotar, ni siquiera puede respirar con libertad. Su mano es suave, más grande que la suya, después de todo es un chico; algo gruesa pero la toca con delicadeza y ha logrado que casi pierda la cordura sólo por eso.

—Escucha Sakura— continúa hablando el sexy pelirrojo luego de una breve pausa y sin apartarse de ella —yo...desde este momento no voy a apartarme de ti—

—Sasori...— dice más roja que nunca en toda su vida.

—Quiero conocerte mejor, quiero pasar tiempo contigo— hablando dulce pero decidido al lado de su oreja —si tú me lo permites...—

—...yo...también quiero conocerte más— dice agachando la cabeza y ocultándose detrás del poco cabello suelto que tiene.

—Entonces, es una promesa— continúa mientras aprieta suavemente la mano de la chica.

—Una promesa— termina por decir ella aún ocultando su rostro.

La rueda de la fortuna termina de dar la vuelta; su paseo por el cielo finaliza, salen del juego sin hablar pero tomados de la mano.

En el camino de regreso hablan cosas sin importancia, finalmente llegan a casa de Sakura.

—Fue un día muy lindo, gracias— dice la chica volteando a ver al pelirrojo.

—Gracias a ti por acompañarme y guiarme—

—Cuando quieras—contesta apenada.

—Bueno, ya debo irme; que descanses— al decir esto se inclina sin dejar de tomar su mano y la besa tiernamente en la frente.

—Ah...—sin poder reaccionar —que ...descanses...— dice casi sin poder hablar.

Él empieza a caminar para volver a su hogar, ella entra con lentitud en su casa, en la que como de costumbre no hay nadie aún. Un día maravilloso ha llegado a su fin, cosas buenas han aparecido, pero siempre con algo bueno llegará algo malo también.

***Continuará***

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer!

Nos leemos pronto!


	8. Acercamiento no deseado

Bueno cuando escribí esto se fue la luz...

afortunadamente recupere la mitad de lo que había

transcrito xD

ojala les guste!

* * *

Capítulo 8

"Acercamiento no deseado"

A la mañana siguiente, la misma rutina de siempre, levantarse, alistar todo e ir a la escuela. Ahora hay un pequeño detalle distinto en Haruno Sakura, una enorme sonrisa y todos se percatan de eso. Las chicas la interrogan con extrema curiosidad a la hora del almuerzo, aprovechando que están solas en el techo.

—Frentona, habla de una vez ¿qué paso? ¿qué tienes? ¡Ya cuenta!— pregunta la rubia de ojos azules hablando demasiado rápido.

—Pues verán...yo conocí a alguien...—

—¡¿Ehhhhhhh?— dicen todas al mismo tiempo.

—Su nombre es Sasori, tiene 20 años; es muy dulce y agradable— les cuenta la chica sin poder quitar la sonrisa.

—Que bueno Sakura-chan— Hinata la felicita alegremente.

—¿Y...está bueno?—pregunta la rubia con malicia haciendo que se sonrojen sus amigas.

—¡Ay Ino-cerda! Tú y tus preguntas...pues...es muy apuesto— concluye con estas palabras Sakura.

De repente detrás de ellas se escucha una voz de hombre.

—Vaya, así que el cabeza colorada se llama Sasori...—

—No es que te importe, pero si, se llama Sasori y sabes, no es de buena educación meterse en las conversaciones ajenas— contesta Sakura al ver a Sasuke parado detrás de ellas.

Las chicas tienen cara de sorpresa, no sabían que "el pelos de erizo" había regresado y mucho menos que las estuviera escuchando. En ese momento el celular de Sakura decide sonar.

—Mmm...jeje; hablando del Rey de Roma—ríe la chica al mirar su celular y ver quien la llama —Bueno,¿Sasori?—

El Uchiha pone cara de que se lo llevan los mil demonios; Tenten, Hinata e Ino miran a Sakura sorprendidas e interesadas por la plática.

—Hola, linda. Espero no interrumpirte—

—No interrumpes nada, sólo estoy con mis amigas e ignorando a un idiota— le contesta alegremente.

—¿Un idiota?—pregunta el chico con curiosidad.

—Si, después te cuento. ¿Qué paso, necesitas algo?—

—Quería saber si te gustaría ir a comer conmigo, puedo ir por ti a la escuela si quieres—

—Claro que puedes venir por mí—

Mientras Sakura le da la dirección e instrucciones para llegar, Sasuke se marcha y las chicas conversan entre ellas sobre el tema.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos a las 2:30 pm, en la entrada— comenta algo sonrojada.

—Claro, te veo ahí— dice terminando la llamada.

Siguieron platicando un rato más, sus amigas deciden bajar de una vez, pero Sakura se queda en la terraza un tiempo más hasta que también se levanta para irse; abre la puerta que da a las escaleras, pero es jalada desde atrás por alguien que la inmoviliza con sus brazos y la lleva a un rincón oscuro.

—Al fin solos, preciosa— dice la persona.

—¿Tú?, ¡déjame en paz!— está molesta al notar que es Sasuke.

—No te voy a soltar, hasta que entiendas que eres mía— dice mientras la voltea y sujeta contra la pared quedando los dos de frente.

—¿Tuya?, aja claro. Que yo sepa no soy de nadie y menos tuya. ¡Ya se te olvido que tú me rechazaste!— contesta con sarcasmo.

—Lo sé, fue porque tenía que irme. Pero ya volví así que no dejaré de insistir hasta que aceptes. Sé que me amas—

—¿Amarte?, por supuesto que no, sólo me gustabas y ya—

—Pues lo veremos—

Intenta besarla y tocar sus piernas pero ella empieza a gritar. En ese momento alguien sube por las escaleras, el Uchiha concentrado en "seducirla" no escucha nada hasta que es muy tarde.

—¡Oye idiota! ¡Suéltala!— le dice Naruto al arrojarlo lejos.

—Tú no te metas Uzumaki— masculló el de cabello azabache al levantarse.

—Claro que me meto, no se debe obligar a nadie a hacer lo que no quiere y mucho menos forzar a una mujer—

—Ya me las pagarás— da media vuelta y se va.

—Gracias Naruto. No sé qué le pasa a ese tipo— dice aún molesta—

—De nada, sólo ten cuidado con él—

Después de eso, bajan a clases y el resto del día transcurre con tranquilidad, la chica de hermoso cabello rosado da las gracias de que Sasuke va en otro salón. El timbre suena y marca el fin del día escolar, por el ataque del Uchiha hacia ella, se ha olvidado que tiene un compromiso al salir. Salen de salón mientras se escuchan cuchicheos de muchas chicas hablando entre ellas en el pasillo.

— Es realmente lindo—

—Le voy a hablar—

— Pero que pelirrojo tan sexy— exclama una de las chicas con emoción.

Sakura y sus amigas escuchan todos los comentarios al pasar.

—Ah...pelirrojo, eh...— Dice Ino al repetir lo que los demás dicen—

—¡Pelirrojo!— Grita Sakura al recordar su reunión con Sasori y sale corriendo seguida por las chicas.

En la entrada hay muchas chicas mirando con admiración a un joven pelirrojo parado tranquilamente, Sakura corre haciendose espacio entre la multitud, él la ve entre las demás y la saluda con la mano; ella sigue avanzando mientras le regresa el saludo y llega a su lado. El montón de chicas la observan con odio. Ino, Hinata y Tenten esperan a que ellos se saluden.

—Lo siento, ¿esperaste mucho?— dice la chica de verdes ojos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—No, acabo de llegar. Tranquila— contesta sonriendo levemente mientras la observa.

—Oye nos dejaste atrás— dice Ino acercándose a la pareja.

—Lo siento amigas— contesta Sakura apenada — Amm...los presentaré...él es Sasori. Ellas son Ino, Tenten y Hinata— habla mientras señala a cada una.

—Encantado, señoritas— contesta el chico al hacer una reverencia.

—Encantadas— contestan las tres al mismo tiempo, igualmente sonrojadas.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos?— pregunta Sakura al joven ojos de miel.

—Claro, a donde gustes ir a comer, iremos— sonríe mientras toma su mano.

—Jeje, que bien. Entonces vayamos por aquí— señalando el rumbo —Adiós chicas, nos vemos mañana— dice como despedida.

Comienzan a caminar. El enjambre de mujeres retoma nuevamente sus actividades, se puede observar a Sakura y Sasori platicando alegremente mientras avanzan. Se ven muy bien juntos, aunque claro que a alguien esto le molesta.

***Continuará***

* * *

Gracias por leer!


	9. El roce de tus labios

Hola! aún sigo con vida, no he muerto xD ahahhahha

gracias por esperar el capítulo!

espero que les guste...pase algunos conflictos escribiendolo xD

porque no sabia como plasmar lo que pensaba con palabras xD

ojala quedara bien! lean!

* * *

Capítulo 9 Fanfic

"El roce de tus labios"

Ha pasado una semana desde el incidente en la escuela, las amigas de Sakura están maravilladas de haber conocido al pelirrojo; que fue igualmente aclamado por el enjambre de mujeres de todos los grados escolares e incluso una que otra maestra. Prácticamente se ven todos los días, cuando no va por ella, se ven en la tarde, recorren la ciudad para que el Akasuna la conozca, a veces él la ayuda con los estudios y tareas; el chiste es que pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Desde el "acercamiento" en la escalera, Naruto no deja de observar a Sasuke, lo persigue mejor que su sombra, por si quiere intentar algo de nuevo.

Son las 5:30 de la tarde; observamos una casa azul ya conocida. En su interior se encuentran un chico y una chica conversando tranquilamente mientras comen algo ligero, están los dos juntos sentados en el mismo sillón.

—Entonces ¿ya no te ha molestado ese idiota?— pregunta Sasori con mala cara.

—No. Naruto no le quita la vista de encima. Lo persigue diciendo que si intenta algo lo molerá a golpes— comenta la chica con algo de humor.

—Pues que no crea que se librará tan fácil si hace algo de nuevo— aparece alrededor del chico un aura malvada y de sólo apretar el puño puede escucharse como truenan sus dedos.

—Lo sé, ese día me tomó desprevenida. No sólo Naruto y tú lo perseguirán hasta el fin de los tiempos, no quiero ni saber lo que le harán mis amigas. Además que yo le romperé la cara si se me acerca— habla mientras levanta el puño de forma amenazante.

—Por cierto, hablando de amigos. Te quería comentar algo— se expresa con un semblante más tranquilo.

—Dime—

—Verás, Deidara; un amigo que tengo de por aquí, está empeñado en hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para mí, ahora que ya me instale bien y todo eso. Vendrán algunos conocidos que tenemos y con él es inútil decir que no ya que no escucha— habla de cierto modo resignado y algo molesto al recordar a su compañero.

—Ya veo— escucha atenta lo que le cuenta el joven Akasuna.

—Será aquí en la casa; quería invitarte a que vengas. También si quieres puedes invitar a tus amigas y ellas pueden traer acompañante si así se sienten más cómodas e invita a Naruto también por favor. Ya que hace el favor de cuidarte en la escuela; quiero darle las gracias personalmente.

—Sasori, que lindo, gracias— dice algo sorprendida por todos los detalles.

—No es nada— voltea hacia otro lado queriendo parecer rudo aunque en realidad está avergonzado —Claro, debo agradecerle que nada le ha pasado a mi preciosa flor de cerezo— voltea a verla y acaricia suavemente la mejilla de la chica mientras habla.

—Qué dulce eres— dice al poner su mano sobre la de él, quedando piel con piel, sonrojándose como siempre le pasa al tener contacto con el chico.

—La que es dulce y encantadora eres tú, me tienes fascinado con tus sonrisas, tú sencillez, lo importante que son los demás para ti— empieza a decirle al mirarla fijamente con cariño.

—Sa...Sasori— habla tartamudeando con voz muy baja por los nervios— Eres simplemente encantador, tú eres serio y reservado; pero también dulce, protector y un caballero— dice aún nerviosa pero lo mira a los ojos.

—Sakura...— comienza a decir mientras toma las manos de la chica entre las suyas — estos últimos días han sido maravillosos y no quiero que se terminen. Sé que es algo apresurado por el poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, pero eres especial para mí y quiero estar a tu lado, así que tengo que preguntarte; sí tú ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?— su voz suena tan suave, casi seductor, parece que recitara un poema.

Un suave tono carmín invade las mejillas de los dos jóvenes, tras un momento de silencio que al pelirrojo le parece una eternidad y después de aclarar sus pensamientos la chica habla de nuevo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Me encanta estar contigo y nada me haría más feliz que ser tú novia—

—Entonces, cierra los ojos por favor— le dice en un tono bajo.

—Mmm...— murmura ella al obedecer y cerrar sus hermosos ojos jade.

El pelirrojo toma con una de sus manos el rostro de Sakura, lo acaricia suave y delicadamente casi como si por un descuido fuese a romperse en mil pedazos. Se acerca lento pero decidido, sin dejar de mirarla. La chica respira con nerviosismo ante las manos de su acompañante, una en su rostro la otra aún aferrada a la delicada mano de la Haruno. El tiempo se detiene cuando siente la suavidad de los labios de Sasori posándose sobre los de ella.

No puede controlar su sonrojo, está al máximo nivel; los suaves labios que están sobre los suyos maniobran con tanta habilidad como la mano que acaricia su rostro. La juguetona lengua del pelirrojo roza el contorno de sus labios pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en su boca. Sakura no sabe muy bien qué hacer, sólo sigue la corriente y acepta. Sus lenguas se entrelazan, bailando en sus bocas, en una sensación lenta y deliciosa que intoxica a sus participantes produciendo que no quieran separarse, pero la necesidad de aire produce el efecto contrario.

Sasori se aparta lento de los labios de su amada aún con los ojos cerrados y respirando con ansiedad. La chica abre sus ojos para observar con mucha pena al joven que tiene frente a ella, el cual al parecer igual de nervioso desacomoda su roja cabellera y desvía la mirada hacia otro lado; pero sin dejar de tomar la mano de "su ahora novia". Al final la chica de cabellos rosados decide romper el silencio.

—Eso fue...— dice algo avergonzada por lo que admitirá —espectacular, para ser la primera vez que lo hago—

—¿En serio?— pregunta algo sorprendido pero siente ternura por ella.

—Si, en serio. Eres la primera persona que beso— confiesa con pena.

—Y también seré la última. No dejaré que tus labios sean de alguien más—

El chico la jala del brazo atrayéndola hacia él, quedando ella apoyada en su firme abdomen y la rodea con sus brazos al recostarse cómodamente en el sillón con Sakura sobre él. Aunque pasen mucho tiempo juntos a la chica aún la pone nerviosa el simple olor del pelirrojo, un suave aroma a madera, cedro tal vez, es tenue pero un aroma así se te queda grabado en la mente y deja marca en tu piel.

—Por cierto, ¿es formal la reunión? para saber cómo vestir, no quiero quedar mal o algo así— comenta la chica aún en el regazo de su novio.

—Ah...no. Viste como gustes, de todos modos te vez hermosa. La fiesta empieza a las 6 pm— dice al acariciar la cabeza de cabellos rosados.

Dos personas han unido más estrechamente su lazo, ¿Qué les depara el día de la fiesta?

***Continuará***

* * *

muahaahahhahhahahhahahaha xD ok yo casi muero de hemorragias nasales al escribir el capitulo! espero les gustara !

fye 3


	10. Día de compras

wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii xD perdon por la tardanza de no se cuanto tiempo

lo siento mucho en verdad

pero con la salida de la escuela, mi exámen final y todo eso

no habia podido subir el capítulo ^^

"les cuento xD estoy casi por terminar un Oneshot xD tambien sera SASO-SAKU "

ojala tambien lo lean cuando lo publique!

gracias por leer!

* * *

Capítulo 10

"Día de compras"

Al día siguiente Sakura convoca a reunión urgente en su casa. Llama a sus mejores amigas y las invita a quedarse a una pijamada. Después de todo tiene mucho que contarles y puede aprovechar que es domingo, las chicas confirmaron su llegada a partir de las 7 de la noche. La madre de Sakura se encuentra en un viaje de negocios, así que está ausente, pero autorizó la reunión de "las niñas" como ella les llama.

La anfitriona de la pijamada sale temprano por la mañana a un parque cercano, donde la espera su bien parecido novio ya que han quedado para ir a correr un rato y hacer ejercicio. Además de regreso puede aprovechar para comprar lo que haga falta para la noche. Corren alrededor de 40 minutos y los demás ejercicios como estiramientos, sentadillas, etc., los realizan en 20 minutos más. Después de las actividades físicas van a un café cercano a desayunar.

Sasori pide un sándwich de pollo con un agua fresca de limón; la chica ordena una ensalada rusa y un jugo de naranja. Sus pedidos no tardan en ser servidos, conversan mientras desayunan.

—Espero que te diviertas en la noche—empieza a hablar el chico.

—Jeje, algo así. Sólo son mis amigas nada fuera de lo normal—

—Aún así diviértanse—

—Claro, lo único malo es que debo volver pronto para arreglar la casa—

—¿Quieres que te ayude a ordenar?

—No como crees, no permitiré que veas ese desorden— comenta algo alterada —Parece que paso un ciclón por la sala pero lo solucionaré en poco tiempo—

—Está bien, como tú quieras— dice al darle una mordida a su sándwich.

—¿Tú harás algo en la tarde?— pregunta la chica con curiosidad.

—Pues, saldré con Deidara e Itachi. Dijeron que los acompañara a comprar cosas para lo de la "Invasión de mi casa", digo...fiesta que planean— comenta con resignación y sarcasmo.

—Que bien...lo de la invasión no tanto pero lo demás suena bastante bien, por cierto antes de volver ¿me acompañas a comprar unas cosas?—termina su ensalada y bebe algo de jugo.

—Por supuesto— feliz por la petición de su novia.

Terminan el desayuno, pagan la cuenta y salen del establecimiento. Van camino a un mini súper para hacer las compras que desea Sakura. Recorren todo el local buscando diversos productos como botanas, galletas, bebidas, etc. Al salir de ahí se dirigen a casa de la Haruno; Sasori decide acompañarla, en realidad no tiene de otra ya que el viene cargando todas las cosas.

—¿Seguro estas bien con todo eso?—dice algo preocupada —yo puedo cargar unas cuantas cosas—

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Todavía puedo cargar mucho más— sonando orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Bueno— sonríe levemente.

Llegan al fin a la casa de la joven, ella abre la puerta para que puedan entrar. Sasori deja las bolsas en la mesa del comedor y se estira retomando el movimiento "normal" de sus brazos. Después de pasar algo de tiempo juntos, el pelirrojo decide que es hora de retirarse ya que ambos tienen cosas pendientes que hacer y aún deben asearse de haber hecho ejercicio. Se despiden en la entrada de la casa, él le da un dulce beso en la frente y se marcha prometiendo verse al día siguiente por la tarde.

Akasuna no Sasori está en su casa, decide tomar una ducha y arreglarse para ir a donde fue citado por "sus amigos". Después de estar listo se dirige a la entrada del distrito comercial cercano este es el punto de reunión. Cuando el pelirrojo llega al lugar puede observar aún desde la distancia a Deidara, el rubio de cabello largo y azules ojos grita para llamar la atención de Sasori, pero este algo molesto por el escándalo pasa derecho de Deidara fingiendo no conocerlo.

—¡Sasori no Danna! — grita el rubio al alcanzar al ojos de miel que seguía de largo y regresarlo al lugar —Danna…¿a dónde crees que vas? —

—¡Voy a donde no estés tú y tú escándalo!— completamente enfadado.

—Ya, ya…lo siento. No diré nada más hasta que llegue Itachi—pone cara de perrito regañado.

—Más te vale o me iré— concluye al cruzarse de brazos el pelirrojo.

Transcurren cinco minutos cuando Deidara y Sasori ven aparecer entre la gente a un joven de negro cabello largo que viene acompañado de otra persona. Itachi saluda a sus amigos y el extra se queda parado detrás sin el menor interés.

—Hola chicos, espero no les moleste que viniera con mi hermanito— comenta tranquilo el recién llegado.

Mientras Itachi conversa con Deidara sobre "sus aventuras", Sasori y Sasuke parece que se asesinan con la mirada.

—Oye Sasori ¿cómo esta esa linda chica de cabello rosado? — interroga el mayor de los Uchiha presentes.

—Ah…"mi novia" se reuniría con sus amigas más tarde, ella está bien gracias por preguntar—

Las palabras del pelirrojo resonaron en la cabeza de Sasuke, cabe aclarar que esa era la intención de Sasori; hacerle notar al "pelos de erizo" que Sakura no está sola. El Uchiha menor continúa mirándolo con odio y desprecio mientras en su mente formula un plan macabro. El pelirrojo tiene en su boca una leve pero notable sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Una novia? ¿Danna y porque yo no sabía nada? — grita Deidara interrumpiendo la plática con Itachi y poniendo lagrimitas en sus ojos.

—Porque no es algo que te importe y ya cállate o te golpearé— amenaza el Akasuna a su escandaloso amigo.

Los chicos luego de discutir un poco más, toman camino a buscar lo necesario para la fiesta que planean, Sasuke los sigue un rato, después se escabulle y desaparece.

En donde Sakura podemos observar la casa completamente limpia y reluciente. Una agotada chica descansa en el suelo de la sala.

—Bien, solo que arreglarme y esperar a las 7—

***¿Qué pasará en la pijamada?***

***Continuará***

* * *

Gracias por leer ^^


	11. Intruso en casa

0w0 al fin tienen un nuevo capitulo ! xD yei

gracias por esperar =) lamento haberme tardado

les dejo publicidad de mi Oneshot ^^ tambien es un Saso-saku 3

s/8337482/1/Serasinalcanzable

pues, no los interrumpo mas xD

lean!

* * *

Capítulo 11

"Intruso en casa"

Las chicas llegan a la hora acordada a casa de Sakura. En la sala se encuentran preparadas cosas para la cena y la plática previa. Posteriormente subirán a la habitación de la anfitriona a seguir la diversión.

En un departamento al otro lado de la ciudad se encuentra Uchiha Sasuke en su habitación, la cual aún tiene cosas sin desempacar. Sentado en su cama apoyado en sus piernas piensa algo con profundo interés.

—Ya verás pelirrojo. Ella será sólo mía— Dice hablando en voz alta con una sonrisa malvada en su boca.

Se levanta y toma su chaqueta que está en una silla; camina hacia la puerta, la abre y sale con dirección a su plan malvado. Al mismo tiempo que las chicas se divierten, en casa de Sasori los "amigos" del chico decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche viendo películas y arreglando los detalles de la fiesta que será pronto.

—Oye Itachi, tu mini clon desapareció cuando comprábamos ¿verdad? — pregunta sin dejar de observar la televisión el rubio de coleta.

—Sí, eso es común en él. Si algo no le gusta simplemente se va, pero ya lo llame y dice que está en casa—

El chico de ojos color miel escucha la conversación mientras ve la película y come palomitas con su imperturbable cara de seriedad; porque a pesar de la tranquilidad de todo, hay algo que lo inquieta y aún no sabe de qué se trata.

En la habitación de Sakura están todas ya en ropa de dormir para tener comodidad a lo largo de la noche.

—¡Vaya frentona, ya era hora que te echaras un novio! — exclama la rubia con emoción.

—Ino-chan, no hay prisa en eso, todo a su tiempo— comenta la chica de ojos perla mientras Tenten le trenza el cabello.

—Hinata tiene razón, hablando de eso, ¿cómo vas con Naruto? — pregunta la castaña con curiosidad.

—¿¡Eh! — Grita la Hyuga totalmente sonrojada —¿Na…Naruto-kun y…yo? — habla tartamudeando.

—Claro, es más que obvio, que te gusta digo— Sakura se une a la conversación.

—¿Y tú Ino? — pregunta Tenten.

—Cierto, tiene un año que terminaste con Sai porque se mudo de aquí ¿todavía nada? — pregunta la de ojos verdes.

—Aún no encuentro a alguien que me convenza— dice al sonrojarse y comer una galleta.

Continúan conversando, riendo y jugando por una hora más. Son las 11 de la noche cuando comienzan a extender las colchonetas y cobijas para irse al fin a dormir. Mientras tanto afuera de la casa hay alguien observando.

—Vaya…no puedo esperar a hacerte mía. Tú madre nunca está en casa, así que será fácil—

Sasuke se dirige con discreción a una de las ventanas traseras de la casa de los Haruno, la abre con cuidado procurando no hacer ruido y entra; pero cuando va por la cocina en la oscuridad de la noche por accidente derriba una taza que estaba en el comedor. Las chicas que recién se acostaron, se sobresaltan al escuchar el ruido. Se levantan sin hacer escándalo.

—¿Escucharon eso? — pregunta Sakura en voz baja a las demás.

—Sí, ¿Qué habrá sido? —contesta Ino algo insegura.

—Espero no se metiera alguien—dice con miedo Hinata.

—Pues no sabe en el problema que se metió, vamos por él— dice Tenten.

—Es verdad, tome cada quien algo para defenderse y bajaremos con cuidado— explica Sakura.

Tenten toma un bate de baseball, Sakura una katana de madera, Hinata un sombrilla tradicional e Ino el tubo del cortinero. La castaña baja primero para indicar seguridad a las demás. Sasuke ve una sombra llegar al final de las escaleras y se abalanza sobre ella con lujuria.

—¡Hola preciosa! Al fin serás mía— quiere derribarla pero Tenten es rápida y le mete un puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Ahora chicas! —

Sus amigas esperando la señal se lanzan sobre él y lo golpean con sus "armas", la castaña lo pone contra el suelo y le sujeta las manos detrás de la espalda, inmovilizándolo.

—Tráiganme una cuerda—

El tipo grita y se retuerce pero está muy bien sujetado por Tenten, provocando que si se mueve de más se lastimara el brazo. Luego de amarrarlo, encienden las luces y las chicas observan a su atacante.

—¡Sasuke! — gritan todas al mismo tiempo.

—¡Malditas brujas suéltenme! — dice al ponerse de rodillas y mirarlas con rencor.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —le replica Sakura.

—Tú qué crees, yo te dije que no desistiría hasta que entiendas que eres mía—

—Que estupideces dices Sasuke— le grita Ino al de cabello azabache.

—¿Qué haremos con él? — pregunta Hinata nerviosa.

—Ya sé que haremos, esperen aquí; debo hacer una llamada—

Un pelirrojo aún se encuentra despierto en la sala viendo televisión, cuando su celular suena.

—Mmm…quien será…—Ve el número en la pantalla— ¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasa? —dice preocupada levantándose del sillón.

—Sasori, puedes venir por favor, Sasuke se metió a la casa y no sé qué haremos con él—

—¡Que hizo que! Ya voy pero ¿están bien? —

—Sí, lo golpeamos y luego lo amarramos—

—Ok, voy saliendo. Espérame— cuelga el teléfono.

Sasori despierta a Deidara e Itachi volteando el sillón donde están durmiendo.

—¡Hey despierta Itachi! —

—¿Qué sucede? —contesta Itachi tirado en el suelo.

—¿Danna, qué pasa? —dice un dormido Deidara.

—El idiota de tu hermano se metió en casa de mi novia, las chicas lo golpearon y amarraron y ahora yo iré a matarlo. Así que tu sabes si vas o te quedas—hablando rápido y muy enfadado al salir por la puerta.

El Akasuna sale corriendo con Deidara e Itachi detrás de él, pasan pocos minutos y se escucha que tocan la puerta en casa de Sakura.

—¿Quién es? —preguntan sin abrir.

—Soy Sasori—

Sakura abre la puerta y corre a los brazos de su novio, quien la abraza con fuerza.

—Qué bueno que llegaste—dice con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

—Ya estoy aquí, tranquila. Entremos a la casa—

El pelirrojo y sus compañeros entran, Itachi observa sin decir nada a su hermano.

—Chicas, ¿se encuentran bien? —les pregunta Sasori.

—Estamos bien— contesta Ino que se sonroja al ver entrar a Deidara.

—Sí, gracias a Tenten estamos a salvo—termina diciendo Hinata.

—Cállense de una vez—grita el menor de los Uchiha molesto por la conversación de los demás.

—El que debe guardar silencio eres tú—aclara Sasori al mirarlo —Si no quieres que te asesine ahora mismo—

—Vaya el mini clon es muy travieso—dice el rubio mirando al "pelos de erizo" — pero, no debes meterte con chicas tan hermosas— guiña un ojo provocando que las muchachas se sonrojen.

—Tú no te metas travesti—grita el amarrado chico al querer lanzarse sobre él pero Itachi le da un golpe en la cabeza provocando que se quede quieto.

—Ya basta Sasuke— habla con total seriedad el chico de largo cabello negro— Lo siento por todo lo que ocurrió, el hacer que se asustaran. Le pondré remedio a lo ocurrido— dice al disculparse por las acciones de su hermanito.

—Estamos bien. No debes disculparte— dice apenada Sakura.

Itachi se lleva arrastrando a su molesto hermano, Deidara y Sasori se quedan un rato más para asegurarse que las chicas estén más tranquilas. Ino conversa un poco con el rubio, al parecer se están llevando bien. Cuando llega el momento de irse, Deidara espera en la esquina mientras Sasori se despide.

—Duerme, necesitas descansar—le dice mirándola a los ojos con cariño.

—Sí, tu también. Gracias por venir—

—Yo vendré siempre que me necesites—

Le da un pequeño beso en los labios antes de irse y alcanza a su amigo para volver a su casa a dormir luego de la agitada noche

***Continuará***

* * *

Gracias por leer! ^^


	12. Preparando una fiesta

Ola! lamento la tardaza de este capítulo! ^^ la verdad no estaba listo, lo tuve que corregir unas cuantas veces y por fin quedo.

Se me seco el cerebro asi que gozenlo...

Por cierto el proximo capitulo puede tener lemon...no se si quieran?

Opinen gracias!

* * *

Capítulo 12

"Preparando una fiesta"

Un malhumorado Uchiha Itachi empuja a su hermano dentro de su apartamento. Sasuke aún continúa amarrado.

—¡Itachi, ya desamárrame! — le dice con prepotencia.

—Claro que no, si eres lo suficientemente capaz de cometer estupideces como la que acabas de hacer; eres capaz de desatarte sólo— le contesta con un tono fuerte.

—Bien, no te necesito—

—Tienes suerte de que no llamaran a la policía o ya estarías preso—

—Jaja, como si pudieran atraparme—

—Pues un grupo de cuatro chicas te golpeo y amarro realmente bien— le contesta con sarcasmo.

—Sólo tuvieron suerte que estaba distraído— dice al mirar hacia otro lado.

—Vete a dormir, después te diré lo que ocurrirá a partir de ahora— le dice Itachi al cerrar la puerta de la casa con llave y entrar a su habitación dejando a un molesto Sasuke en la sala.

Falta un día para la fiesta las chicas han decidido ir a buscar ropa adecuada para la reunión esa misma tarde al salir de clases. Después de recorrer muchos lugares cada una ha decidido que comprar, en su última caminata antes de separarse quedan de verse al día siguiente a las 4.30 de la tarde en casa de Sakura para arreglarse entre todas.

—Que amable de su parte por invitarnos— dice Hinata algo apenada.

—Sí, es verdad. Por cierto ya le avise a los chicos que lleguen a tu casa a las 6:15 pm para irnos juntos— continua Tenten uniéndose a la conversación mientras caminan.

—Claro, después de todo ustedes no sabes donde es— contesta Sakura —Ino ¿tú no invitarás a nadie?, Neji ira con Tenten por supuesto y Naruto le hará compañía a Hinata ya que se llevan bien—

—No, yo no llevaré a nadie, además quiero ver si ese chico que vino con tu novio hace unas noches está en la fiesta— se sonroja levemente.

—¡Uy!¿Te refieres al rubio, verdad? Creo que su nombre es Deidara y el organiza la reunión; así que ahí deberá estar—

Continúan su camino y se separan para ir cada quien a su casa. Sakura llega a su hogar luego de unos minutos, su madre se encuentra ahí, cosa algo extraña pero se irá de nuevo al día siguiente por la mañana. Debe comer y arreglarse para salir por la choche, ya que Sasori pasará por ella más tarde para ir a cenar. La Haruno está nerviosa, es la primera vez que su madre y su novio se cruzarán y espera que todo salga bien. Transcurren varias horas, la chica de cabello rosado ya está arreglada y se encuentra en la sala conversando con su madre cuando se escucha que tocan el timbre de la casa. Sakura se levanta y abre la puerta para encontrarse con la mirada de su novio que trae en brazos dos ramos de flores. Uno es de rosas color rosado; el otro son claveles blancos y rojos.

—Buenas noches— habla el pelirrojo anunciando su llegada.

—Buenas noches, pasa— dice una sonrojada chica indicándole entrar.

Sasori camina junto con Sakura dirigiéndose a la sala donde la señora Haruno esta levantándose para saludar al invitado, pero por cortesía un caballero siempre saluda primero.

—Buenas noches señora, es un placer el conocerla al fin; mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori y como ya sabe soy el novio de su hija desde hace un tiempo. Mucho gusto—dice haciendo una reverencia cuidando de no estropear las flores.

—El gusto es mío, soy la madre de Sakura y me alegra saber que eres tan educado y atento—

—Le traje un presente, espero le gusten—comenta al entregarle el ramo de claveles —Y las rosas son para ti, Sakura— mirando a su novia le entrega las flores.

—Eres todo un caballero— lo alaga la señora Haruno al mirar su regalo con felicidad.

Los ramos de flores son puestos en agua, luego de conversar un rato más los jóvenes parten a cenar. La madre de Sakura le ha dicho a Sasori que la cuide mientras ella no este. Al parecer todo ha resultado bien.

El día de la fiesta ha llegado, son las 10 de la mañana y observamos la casa del pelirrojo. En su interior se encuentra un rubio corriendo de un lado a otro colgando adornos de las paredes, acomodando muebles y muchas otras cosas más mientras Sasori lo observa mientras desayuna en el comedor con tranquilidad; a pesar de ser su fiesta de bienvenida no es algo que él quisiera, así que no ayudará a menos que no tenga otra opción.

Son las 4:30 de la tarde, las amigas de Sakura llegan puntuales para comenzar a alistarse. Dan las 6:10 y ya se encuentran más que listas para salir. Tenten lleva un pescador azul marino, un blusón color verde manzana de cuello redondo que llega hasta la cadera de manga corta, sandalias de tiras al color de la blusa; el cabello suelto pero peinado con pequeñas trenzas en todo alrededor.

Hinata está usando una falda esponjada en color amarillo claro, blusa azul cielo de manga corta y una pañoleta amarilla amarrada al cuello, zapatos bajos y el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza con un listón azul como adorno dejando suelto el fleco y un poco de cabello a los lados.

La rubia decide usar un vestido liso color lila muy sencillo pero hermoso, con sandalias de tiras y el cabello suelto y de adorno una diadema morada con una flor blanca.

Todas lucen muy bellas, no es que no lo sean ya pero ahora se ven espectaculares. Tocan el timbre de la casa de Sakura, son los chicos que llegan puntuales a recogerlas. Buscan lo que haga falta y bajan por la escalera. Ya que todas han bajado Sakura busca en su cajón una bolsa de regalo, la toma, se observa por última vez en el espejo y baja para ir con los demás.

Mientras tanto en el lugar de la fiesta un pelirrojo está bajando las escaleras de su casa; al fin término de cambiarse, observa los alrededores pues ya han llegado algunos invitados. Camina hacia donde esta Deidara y se para junto a la mesa.

—Oye, ¿Cuántas personas invitaste? —

—Pues, no son más de 15—

—Mmm— exclama algo aliviado porque no estará rodeado de tanta gente.

El timbre de la casa suena y el rubio acomedido corre a abrir seguido por el festejado. Al abrir se encuentra con Sakura y compañía.

—¡Hola! — exclama muy animado.

—Ho…hola…amm ¿se encuentra Sasori? —

El chico de cabellos rojizos empuja a Diedara a un lado para recibir a la persona que más le interesa que este ahí.

—Bienvenidos. Hola Sakura— dice sonriendo tranquilo y tomando la mano de la chica —Pasen, pónganse cómodos. Hay comida en la mesa, sírvanse—

El rubio de coleta los lleva adentro mientras Ino lo observa muy contenta. Sakura y Sasori se quedan en la entrada conversando; aunque más bien parece que están admirándose mutuamente. El chico no puede quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermosa novia, la observa a detalle , de pies a cabeza; desde sus balerinas blancas, pantalón rojo, top blanco con un pliegue rojo a la altura del busto y los delicados tirantes que lo sujetan a sus hombros. La rosada cabellera atada a un costado de la cabeza dejando libre el fleco y uno que otro mechón. Aunque para él la ropa es lo de menos debe admitir que luce preciosa y que por observarla tan detenidamente se ha puesto demasiado nervioso. Sakura por su parte es algo más reservada al observarlo; da pequeñas miradas por aquí y por allá, logrando armar una imagen completa luego de un rato. Queda sorprendida de lo bien que se ve el chico con sus jeans negros, tenis estilo zapato en tono gris claro, camisa de vestir de manga larga en azul claro y chaleco gris.

—Por cierto, toma esto es para ti—dice Sakura al entregarle la bolsa de regalo —Felicidades por mudarte—

—Gracias hermosa, entremos de una vez— contesta al rodearla con su brazo y adentrarse en la casa.

La reunión transcurre con tranquilidad; hay gente bailando, conversando, jugando cartas, otras más comiendo; en fin divirtiéndose. Diversas personas están en el lugar como una mujer de cabello azul pegada a un chico de cabello naranja al lado de las escaleras. En el pasillo jugando cartas y apostando se encuentran dos hombres uno de cabello blanco gritando cada 5 minutos por su deidad, el otro molesto porque al parecer va perdiendo y no quiere soltar el dinero. En la cocina están dos tipos raros uno con una curiosa mascara naranja junto al otro aún más raro todavía con un tono de piel llegando prácticamente al azul. En fin, esa reunión no es algo tan común de ver.

Todos se divierten con la compañía de los demás, Ino logra su objetivo de llamar la atención del rubio Deidara y pasan la noche bailando. Ha transcurrido algo de tiempo son las 9 de la noche y de repente todas las luces de la casa se apagan, no se ve nada y un golpe fuerte y seco se escucha, seguido de varios gritos.

Un repentino apagón, gritos y pánico en el lugar. Nadie sabe qué ha pasado en la oscuridad.

***Continuará***

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen comentarios! byeeeeeeeeeeee


	13. Accidente que une a las personas

Hola! ya se que me pierdo...lo siento mucho ^^

aqui les traigo el cap 13 de la historia! que practicamente esta por terminarse!

Lo tengo planeado para 15 capitulos mas o menos...aunque ya veremos que saldra!

Lean! sean felices!

* * *

Capítulo 13 "Accidente que une a las personas"

Un repentino apagón, el sonido de un fuerte golpe, gritos y pánico; nadie sabe lo que ocurre en la oscuridad. Todos gritan y hablan al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —

—¿Están todos bien? —

—¡Hey!¿Quien está tocando mi brazo? —

Hasta que el pelirrojo pone algo de cordura a la situación.

—¡Silencio todo el mundo!, yo iré a revisar la luz pero primero asegúrense que están aquí los que deben y revisen a su alrededor que no hay nada mal o extraño aunque sea con las manos. Ahora vengo— sale rápido para la puerta trasera de la casa donde se encuentra la caja de fusibles.

Revisan el lugar a tientas y hablan entre ellos para saber quien está cerca, hasta que uno de los invitados; el hombre de cabello blanco encuentra algo.

—¡Oigan, encontré a alguien tirado aquí! — Se asegura con cuidado —Es una chica y esta inconsciente—

El descubrimiento causa pánico al no poder saber de momento de quien se trata, entonces asustando a todo el mundo la luz y la música regresan de golpe junto con Sasori que vuelve preocupado por la situación.

—Fue sólo un corto ¿están bien? —

Como respuesta sólo se escuchan los gritos de Sakura al ser la primera en ver de quien se trata.

—¡Es Hinata, es Hinata! — grita con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

Sus conocidos y los demás corren a observar la situación mientras el novio de Sakura la abraza para calmarla. Neji la revisa para ver si está bien.

—Al parecer sólo esta inconsciente, pero debemos llamar a una ambulancia— concluye el preocupado primo de la accidentada.

—Yo llamo, deberá llegar pronto— contesta la mujer de cabello azul al alejarse para hacer la llamada.

Después de calmar a su novia, Sasori jala del brazo a Deidara para hablar con él en privado.

—Hey, ven conmigo— llevándolo donde no hay nadie.

—¿Qué pasa Danna? —

—Iras conmigo a revisar la parte de arriba de la casa, esto es muy extraño—

—Mmm…pues si es raro—

—Si hay alguien ya sabes que hacer—

—Lo sé, no escapará—

Suben a revisar, para bien o para mal no encuentran nada extraño y bajan con los demás. La ambulancia ha llegado y se llevan a Hinata acompañada por Naruto en el trayecto, seguidos en un taxi por Neji con Tenten además de que Deidara se ofreció a llevar a Ino en su moto y acompañarla si hace falta. El chico de cabello rojizo se queda en la casa junto a su novia esperando que los invitados se retiren para irse también al hospital. Cuando todos se han ido la pareja toma sus cosas y se marchan en un taxi para llegar pronto. Es casi media noche cuando al fin llegan al sitio, son recibidos por Deidara sentado junto a Ino que duerme en su hombro por un rato y por Neji junto a Tenten.

—Sasori no Danna, al fin llegas— dice el rubio de coleta en voz medio baja para no despertar a quien duerme.

—Sentimos la tardanza, pero tuvimos que despedir a todos— contesta Sasori.

—Eso es lo de menos ¿cómo esta ella? — pregunta Sakura.

—Pues tiene un golpe en la cabeza y le hicieron estudios para ver si no hay daño, pero aun esta inconsciente— informa Neji.

—¿Ya les dieron resultados? — interroga el pelirrojo.

—Aún no. Ya avise a mi tío, él dice que llegará pronto a mas tardar mañana temprano porque no está en la cuidad— les sigue contando el chico de blancos ojos.

—Y Naruto está con ella, dice que no la dejará hasta que despierte— interviene la castaña en la conversación.

Después de una hora de esperar, tomar café y tratar de quitarse un poco la preocupación llegan a conversar sobre quién se queda.

—Pues no creo necesario que estemos todos aquí— empieza a hablar Neji.

—¿Cómo dices? —pregunta la rubia.

—Sí, me refiero a que no tiene caso que todos se desvelen, yo me quedare con Naruto que no quiere irse y les avisaremos cualquier cosa que pase de aquí a mañana temprano. Si es que mi prima sigue así tomaremos turnos para cuidar de ella. ¿Les parece? — concluyendo la explicación.

—Creo que tienes razón— contesta Sakura.

—Yo también me quedare— dice la castaña tomando del brazo a su novio de larga cabellera.

—¿Estás segura? No hay problema en que vayas y descanses—

—Me quedare contigo—

—Entonces vendremos mañana temprano—

En la salida del hospital, hacen arreglos para el día siguiente.

—Llevare a la hermosa Ino a casa, nos vemos mañana— dice el rubio al despedirse y encaminarse hacia la moto donde está esperando la chica.

—Bien. Debemos irnos también Sakura, tengo que llevarte a casa—

—Amm…Sasori. No quiero ir a mi casa ¿puedo quedarme contigo? Es que no quiero estar sola—hace la petición muy avergonzada de sus palabras.

—Ah…lo que gustes. Vámonos— toma su mano con cariño pero está nervioso.

Llegan a la casa del pelirrojo con las intenciones de descansar y recuperar energías.

—Vamos, debes descansar— guiándola por las escaleras sin soltar su mano —Puedes usar la habitación de invitados que esta junto a la mía— dice deteniéndose en la puerta de su cuarto.

—Sasori…yo— abraza a su novio por la espalda —…esta noche ¿puedo quedarme a tu lado? —

—Sa…Sakura…—

Las palabras y la cercanía de la chica lo han puesto en un nivel máximo de nerviosismo. Sus delicados brazos presionando sus cuerpos uno junto al otro. Todo tan repentino como todas las situaciones del mismo día. Esta noche dos corazones se acercan aún más.

—Claro, quédate junto a mí— contesta el pelirrojo suavemente acariciando su mano.

*** Continuará***

* * *

Gracias por leer! dejen sus comentarios y opiniones!

fye 3


	14. Amor y trizteza

Hola! xD lamento muchísimo la tardanza...pero por problemas

personales no podía seguir adelante, el capitulo ya estaba avanzado como por la mitad, pero no quería escribir y que quedara forzado o algo por el estilo!

Así que gracias por esperarme! =) y espero les guste mucho!

El final está cerca...aun no sé si serán 15 o 16 capítulos pero bueno!

Gracias por leer!

=)

* * *

Capítulo 14

"Amor y tristeza"

—¿Esta noche puedo quedarme a tu lado? —

—Sa…Sakura—

Esta noche dos corazones se acercan aún más…

—Claro, quédate junto a mí—

La chica deja de abrazarlo y sigue tomando su mano, Sasori abre la puerta del cuarto y enciende la luz mientras Sakura admira los detalles del lugar; el chico abre su ropero y empieza a buscar algo de ropa. Con su novio ocupado en el clóset la joven de verdes ojos recorre cada rincón de la habitación. Las paredes están pintadas de la siguiente forma: dos en color beige y las otras dos en un sugestivo rojo vino. Lo restante del cuarto es una delgada pero hermosa alfombra en color púrpura que cubre todo el piso; una ventana mediana con una cortina en gris claro la cual dejaría entrar mucha luz en un día soleado. Además de lo anteriormente mencionado hay cosas bastante comunes en un dormitorio como la cama por supuesto, un escritorio, una repisa con varios libros en ella, lo que sí es destacable son las dos marionetas que cuelgan de una de las paredes y dos pequeños muñecos sobre el escritorio; los cuales Sakura admira con entusiasmo.

—¿Te gustan? — pregunta el pelirrojo abrazando por detrás a su chica.

—Son hermosas Sasori, ¿tú las hiciste? —

—Claro, son mi arte, yo las hice hace unos años—

—Ya veo—

—Después de todo mi familia siempre se ha dedicado a esto. Ahora que recuerdo, nunca hemos hablado del tema—

—Verás Sakura, mi familia crea y vende marionetas. Ahora sólo quedamos mi abuela y yo; es un arte que se ha ido perdiendo pero nos empeñamos en que siga vivo— cuenta con orgullo.

—Algo tan hermoso no debe perderse— dice al tomar en sus manos uno de los muñecos del escritorio y se da cuenta de que son demasiado parecidos a ella y a Sasori. —Amm…¿y esto? —

—Los hice, primero hice la tuya por pura diversión y cuando termine hice uno parecido a mí para que no estuviera sola. Te los daría esta noche al terminar la fiesta, pero ya vez como resultaron las cosas—

—Claro, lo de Hinata— dice al poner cara de tristeza.

—Tranquila— la abraza — todo resultará bien, además debemos descansar— la suelta y camina a buscar algo — Ponte esto, así dormirás más cómoda— comenta mirando de reojo a la chica.

Su novia observa sorprendida y sonrojada lo que le acaba de entregar el pelirrojo; se trata de unas piezas de ropa, obviamente del chico.

—Tú puedes cambiarte primero, tras esa puerta está el baño de la habitación, yo me cambiaré aquí mientras tanto— señala el de cabellos rojizos un poco apenado y sin mirarla directamente.

—Gra…gracias. Entonces iré yo primero— encaminándose hacia donde se le indico con la ropa en brazos.

Un nervioso chico espera sentado en la orilla de la cama después de cambiarse. El ruido producido por abrir la puerta del baño saca de su trance al pelirrojo viendo aparecer a Sakura que ha terminado de vestirse. Ella lo observa avergonzada de estar en esa situación, nerviosa por estar usando ropa de Sasori; una playera blanca con letras rojas y un short negro algo grande para ella. No es que Sasori buscara ropa específica para "admirar" el cuerpo de su chica; simplemente busco algo que se ajustara más o menos a su tamaño y con la que estuviese cómoda. Pero al verla aparecer prácticamente está al borde de un paro cardiaco.

—Este…ya termine. Gracias por prestarme esto— comenta mientras pone sus ropas de fiesta sobre una silla cercana.

—De nada. Ahora vamos a dormir y descansar; toma el lado que quieras de la cama— le dice completamente sonrojado dirigiéndose a tomar una almohada.

—Gracias— contesta al notar que la ropa del pelirrojo es exactamente como la suya sólo que él lleva un pants negro.

Un momento más tarde se observan los dos en la cama. Sasori con Sakura acostada sobre su pecho, el chico acaricia suavemente la cabeza de la chica con la intención de reconfortarla de la situación del hospital.

—Sasori…perdón por las molestias de quedarme— comienza a hablar la chica.

—¿Molestias? Más bien te agradezco poder tenerte junto a mí esta noche, mi bella flor— deposita un tierno beso en sus labios; lo cual la hace darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentra.

Prácticamente no hay distancia que los separe, están tan cerca que sus aromas se mezclan suavemente. Algo saca de sus pensamientos a la joven dama, son los ardientes besos de su novio que no puede resistir tenerla así de cerca y no besarla, acariciar su suave piel y perderse en sus verdes ojos. La chica reacciona poniendo sus manos en el pecho del chico mientras este la abraza por la cintura con ambos brazos, reduciendo así la poca distancia que los separa. Los besos y las caricias van haciéndose más y más intensas dejando prácticamente sin aliento a sus participantes y por un instante ambos abren sus ojos y se miran fijamente el uno al otro algo apenados.

—¿Sasori…amm…nosotros…haremos…?— pregunta con la cara completamente roja.

—No si tú no quieres, nunca te obligaría a nada. Sólo dormir a tu lado es suficiente para mí— contesta al besar su frente.

—Yo…nunca dije que no…sólo preguntaba— dice al esconder su cara con sus manos.

La chica avergonzada por lo que acaba de decir cubre su rostro, su novio le quita suavemente las manos de la cara y continua besando sus tiernos labios mientras acaricia su espalda con una delicadeza que la hace sentir un escalofrío que recorre todo su cuerpo.

Un solo pensamiento invade la mente de Sakura y este es que ama con todo su ser a Sasori. Nunca ha sentido algo tan fuerte, ni siquiera por Uchiha Sasuke, él sólo fue digamos una obsesión dolorosa. Desde que se cruzo por su camino este apuesto espécimen de cabellos rojos no lo ha sacado de su cabeza en ningún momento.

La mente del chico es invadida por imágenes de su novia, su preciosa y delicada flor; perdiéndose en esos labios que sólo él ha probado, tocar la suave y tersa piel. Acariciar su cuerpo del cual sólo lo separan unos cuantos trozos de tela.

Poco a poco avanzan los minutos y el calor hace su aparición provocando que Sasori se separe de su amada sólo unos momentos para despojarse de su playera que lo acalora. Sakura lo observa perdida en cada movimiento, mirando el bien formado cuerpo que tiene enfrente sólo para ella.

Al dejar caer su camisa el pelirrojo se posa suavemente sobre la chica sin llegar a aplastarla, la observa con cariño y acaricia su rostro.

—Sakura, te amo— pasa lentamente un dedo por sus labios para continuar degustándolos.

Ella recorre con sus pequeñas manos la espalda desnuda del muchacho sintiendo y palpando cada milímetro de piel como si fuera el único objetivo de su vida. Las prendas de ropa van cayendo una tras otra, sus cuerpos se atraen uno al otro de forma casi magnética; cada caricia trae consigo un mar de sensaciones exquisitas e irremplazables. No existe otro lenguaje entre ellos que el de sus cuerpos, sus miradas y sus apasionados besos.

Cuando la ropa sale sobrando, dos cuerpos se unen en el acto del amor.

Los rayos del sol temprano por la mañana traspasan levemente por la cortina de la habitación. Un chico aún acostado comienza a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse junto a él a la dueña de esa cabellera rosada que reposa tranquilamente en una almohada. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior hacen sonreír a Sasori al darse cuenta que no estaba soñando.

De repente y sacando de su sueño a la chica suena su celular y al mismo tiempo el teléfono de la casa hace correr al pelirrojo al pasillo para contestar.

La chica atiende la llamada aún cubierta con las cobijas de la cama y sonríe ligeramente al recibir noticias del hospital. Cuelga el celular y se viste con la ropa prestada de su novio. Cuando Sasori vuelve a la habitación está completamente serio y parece algo perturbado, su novia lo nota así que se acerca a él.

—Sasori, ¿ocurre algo? —

—Sí, acaban de llamarme para decir que mi abuela esta algo enferma…— dice al sentarse en la cama.

—Oh ya veo—

—La cosa es que yo…tengo que regresar a ese sitio en cuanto sea posible— voltea a verla.

—¿Qué? — pregunta sin poder creerlo.

—Yo…ya no podre seguir viviendo aquí por mucho tiempo…— habla con tristeza.

Dos llamadas han cambiado el rumbo de todo.

¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?

***Continuará***

* * *

Bueno, espero sus comentarios, amenazas y demás...ok no xD

Espero disfrutaran el capítulo!

Nos vemos pronto!


	15. Sorpresa

Hola! si lo sé, me extravió...y tiene mucho tiempo que no actualizo...

Pero que creen! Este es el capítulo final!

naaa...no es cierto xD aun tengo pensado hacer el 16 xD

Bueno disfruten su lectura!

* * *

Capitulo 15 "Sorpresa"

La sala de visitas del hospital de nuevo esta llena por unos más tranquilos amigos y familiares. Una pensativa Sakura se encuentra sentada junto a la efusiva Yamanaka Ino, que no deja de contarle cosas sobre Deidara; pero más escuchar la conversación de su amiga, la de cabello rosado está inmersa en el recuerdo de cada palabra de lo que sucedió hace apenas dos horas atrás.

*** Flashback***

—Ya no podre seguir viviendo aquí por mucho tiempo— habla con seriedad el de brillante cabellera roja.

—Pero entonces ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Te irás por un tiempo o simplemente ya no volverás? —lo interroga con mucho dolor la chica.

—No estoy completamente seguro aún, pero lo importante es que debo volver en cuanto pueda. Además no me dijeron mucho, sólo que llamarán después para aclarar detalles y confirmar el asunto—

—Mmm…ya veo—

—Sí, bueno a ti también te llamaron ¿ocurrió algo? —pregunta queriendo cambiar de tema.

— ¿Eh? Si pues me llamo Neji, me dijo que Hinata ya despertó y se encuentra en un buen estado; que tal vez le den el alta como al medio día— contesta al recordar su llamada.

—Bien, entonces debemos ir para allá; desayunamos y te acompaño a casa para que te cambies. Después de eso partiremos de nuevo al hospital—

***Fin del Flashback***

—¡Sakura! — le grita la rubia al ver que no le presta la más mínima atención.

—¡¿Ehh?! ¿Qué? Ah sí, Deidara— recobrando la atención al presente.

—Mmm…frentona ¿Qué te pasa? —

—Nada pasa, Ino cerda— queriendo aparentar tranquilidad pero su amiga no le cree.

En el departamento de los hermanos Uchiha estos se encuentran hablando con mucha seriedad en la sala, sentados uno frente al otro.

—Sasuke, ya contacte con Madara apenas ayer por la noche y le informe sobre todo lo que paso— empieza a hablar Itachi.

—¿Ah, sí? Como si lo que él diga o decida me importara— dice como es su costumbre con prepotencia.

—Te importe o no, ya está decidido que volverás al extranjero y también que si es necesario el mismo Madara vendrá por ti—

—Pues que lo intente, nunca lo conseguirá— grita al levantarse del asiento e irse hecho una furia a su habitación.

Ese mismo día por la tarde observamos a Sasori acostado en el sofá de su casa muy pensativo.

—Rayos…—murmura para él mismo al taparse la cara con las manos.

En la casa de Sakura encontramos a esta en su cama, cubierta prácticamente por completo con su cobija a excepción de un pequeño espacio que dejo libre para poder respirar. Se supone que decidió recostarse e intentar dormir y olvidar por un momento lo ocurrido, pero sucede todo lo contrario, no hace más que pensar en la situación tan difícil en la que está envuelta.

El celular de la chica suena, sacándola de sus pensamientos; una llamada entrante de su novio.

—¿Bueno? — contesta queriendo sonar tranquila.

—Hola, soy yo. Amm ¿te desperté? —

—No, sólo tengo un poco de flojera, jeje— Rié falsamente —¿Qué sucede? —

—Pues, quería preguntarte sí ¿quieres venir a cenar conmigo a la casa? —

—¿Cenar? Claro, estaré ahí en un rato—

—Sí, ven a la hora que quieras— contesta el chico.

—Nos vemos—

—Adiós—

La chica de rosado cabello continúa mirando fijamente la pantalla de su celular aún un rato después de haber terminado la llamada. Se envuelve de nuevo en su cobija dejando escapar de sus labios una palabra.

—Sasori…—

Dos horas más tarde, en casa del Akasuna los preparativos para la cena están casi listos; sólo pequeños detalles restan por terminar cuando tocan a la puerta. El chico va deprisa a abrir, deseando ver a la señorita que le roba el aliento. En la entrada sus miradas se cruzan intensamente, incluso sin decir palabra alguna todavía; de la misma forma que ocurrió el día que se conocieron.

—Perdona la tardanza— dice Sakura con nerviosismo al acomodar su suelta melena detrás de su oreja.

—¿Cuál tardanza? Llegaste perfectamente a tiempo. Entra— el muchacho acaricia la cabeza de su novia con suavidad a modo de cariño y le indica que pase.

—Tonto, siempre me haces temblar— piensa la chica al sonrojarse por la caricia del pelirrojo y entra a la casa.

Pero cuál es la sorpresa que se lleva la joven dama al entrar y ver todo el lugar decorado románticamente. Con manteles, cojines, velas y flores, en fin; todo lo necesario inclusive música suave. Ella mira con duda al chico y él se da cuenta de su interrogante.

—Es una sorpresa— le dice con tranquilidad y cierta galanura — Ahora la otra parte de esto requiere que por favor subas al cuarto de invitados, entres y te prepares— Comenta al tomarla de la mano y llevarla hasta la puerta del cuarto.

Ella aún con gran duda lo sigue y también entra en la habitación, ya estando dentro puede escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Cuando estés lista, te estaré esperando al final de las escaleras—

Dentro de la habitación, sobre la cama se encuentra con un precioso y delicado vestido blanco finamente decorado junto a unas bellas zapatillas y un hermoso broche para el cabello.

Sakura pasa suavemente la mano por cada una de las prendas, apreciándolas con calma y sólo después de eso procede a cambiarse y vestirse con estos preciados regalos. Finaliza este ritual sujetando ligeramente su cabello con el broche y mirándose al espejo.

Sale de la habitación y comienza su descenso por la escalera, casi llegando al final de esta observa a un joven pelirrojo de espaldas, que al darse cuenta de su presencia voltea a mirarla. Esta persona no es otra más que Sasori.

Haruno Sakura se queda sin palabras, el joven que la recibió hace unos cuantos minutos y que vestía ropa casual ahora lleva un traje de gala en tono gris, pero lo más interesante de todo es que su cabello luce más arreglado de lo usual. Simplemente luce demasiado atractivo a sus ojos, se ha quedado fría de la sorpresa y por el contrario sufre por el exceso de ebullición de su sangre.

En el final de la escalera se encuentra una pareja de enamorados.

*** Continuará ***

* * *

jujujujujujujuuju xD espero les guste este nuevo capítulo!

Nos leemos pronto!

atte

fye =)


	16. Caminos cruzados

Hola! Estoy muy contenta porque al fin puedo subir el

Ultimo capitulo de este fanfic!

Les agradezco a todos los que han leído u ojeado la historia ^^

Este capítulo es el doble de largo que lo usual, así que espero

Les agrade!

Muchas gracias por todo!

* * *

Capítulo 16

"Caminos cruzados"

Al final de la escalera se encuentra una pareja de enamorados.

—Te ves maravillosa— sonríe el joven al extenderle la mano cortésmente para que ella la tome.

—Tú te ves…demasiado bien— concluye por decir Sakura y acepta su cortesía

—Vaya, me siento halagado— dice girando su cabeza ligeramente hacia un costado.

—Sasori… ¿qué es todo esto? — pregunta con gran intriga la chica sin soltar la mano de su Akasuna.

—Te explicare la sorpresa ahora— cierra sus ojos como para inspirarse —Para mí, tú eres la persona más importante; una obra de arte maravillosa que sólo yo tengo el privilegio de poseer. Así que decidí darte todo lo que te mereces— mientras habla abre los ojos y la mira intensamente.

Sakura está demasiado sorprendida, sonrojada y nerviosa por las palabras salidas de los labios del muchacho.

—Así que esta noche eres mi invitada de honor— le comenta mientras comienza a caminar hacia la sala-comedor aún tomando la mano de su amada —Vamos señorita—

La cena transcurre con mucha tranquilidad y romanticismo, la Haruno está sorprendida por todos los detalles preparados especialmente para ella. Sasori es un anfitrión de primera clase, desde ofrecerle la silla para sentarse, servir su bebida cortésmente, traer la cena como todo un mesero profesional explicándoles cada parte de los platillos.

Cada palabra que sale de la boca del chico mientras conversan y cenan, no deja de poner nerviosa además de encantar a la chica. No puede quitarle los ojos de encima y por más que intenta ser un poco disimulada no lo consigue.

El joven al notarlo le sonríe dulce y galantemente haciéndola sonrojar a escalas excepcionales.

—Estas tan roja como mi pelo— comenta ocurrente el pelirrojo.

—Es tu culpa, tú para que te …— no termina su frase.

— ¿Yo qué? — pregunta y la mira con insistencia.

—¡Tú para que te arreglas tan bien!, además tu cabello y todo. ¡Es demasiado para mí! — explica la de verdes ojos volteando a verlo con pena.

—Acaso crees que eres la única "sufriendo". No pienses que estoy muy tranquilo viéndote tan preciosa y estando a tanta distancia de ti— alza coqueto una de sus cejas.

—¡No hables de eso tan fácilmente, tonto! — dice la chica cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

—Tú empezaste— contesta un poco burlón pero con ternura.

Los deliciosos platillos y la conversación insinuante se han terminado, Sasori escolta a su amada señorita a la sala de estar; ofreciéndole sentarse y descansar en los cómodos sillones, tomando él su lugar correspondiente junto a ella quedando un rato en silencio tomándose fuerte de las manos.

—Mi flor de cerezo— comienza a hablar el chico con un poco más de seriedad en la voz — Ahora ya puedo decirte como son las cosas, me han informado más específicamente lo sucedido; así que he tomado varias decisiones y necesito que opines al respecto—

—Está bien, te escucho—

—Como ya te conté mi abuela esta algo delicada de salud en estos momentos; ella y yo somos el principal soporte de "nuestro arte", así que por obvias razones yo debo estar presente si ella se ausenta, como ahora. Debo volver lo más pronto posible, así que me iré y estaré allá durante dos semanas. Después de eso regresaré aquí, pero lo más seguro es que me vaya definitivamente después de todo. Así que, si en realidad debo irme quiero saber si tú ¿vendrías conmigo?—

—¿En? — exclama sorprendida la chica al mirarlo.

—Sé que soy egoísta, por querer alejarte de todo y de todos los que te rodean. Pero tampoco soporto la idea, de alejarme de ti—

—Sasori…yo—

—No tienes que contestarme ahora Sakura, quiero tú respuesta cuando regrese; puedes tomar estas semanas para decidir y si quieres quedarte aun así encontrare la manera para seguir estando juntos— al concluir sus palabras toma la mano de la joven y la besa con suavidad.

De la cena al momento de su partida los distancian solo unos tres escasos días, así que ahora teniendo en puerta una despedida, la pareja pasa cada momento junta. Lamentablemente el tiempo no espera a nadie y el día de la separación llega sin tardanza. En la terminal de autobuses se encuentran Deidara junto con su ahora novia Ino, Sakura y por supuesto Sasori.

El pelirrojo abraza fuertemente a su chica sin querer soltarla, pero de hecho debe partir ya, le da un dulce beso en los labios y la mira a los ojos.

—Volveré pronto— dice acariciando su mejilla.

—Ve con cuidado. Te espero— contesta Sakura con una tierna sonrisa.

Sasori sube al autobús que lo conducirá lejos; mientras este se aleja, se despide con la mano. Al desaparecer el autobús Ino reconforta a Sakura y Deidara las abraza a ambas.

Las dos semanas transcurren lenta y dolorosamente al estar separada la pareja de colorido cabello; pero al fin el día siguiente es el esperado regreso de Sasori a la cuidad; más importante aún es que regresa al lado de Sakura. Ella ha tenido suficiente tiempo y ahora tiene una decisión que nadie por más que lo intente podrá cambiar.

La habitación de la Haruno es un completo caos, parece que un tornado pasó por ahí; tiene toda su ropa tirada en el piso, sobre la cama y en cualquier rincón que se pueda ocurrir. Pero todo esto tiene una explicación razonable, su novio regresará el día siguiente y está completamente loca buscando que usar para ese especial reencuentro.

En la misma terminal de autobuses en la que estuvo hace dos largas semanas, Sakura espera en la puerta de salida de aquellos que acaban de llegar a la estación, ve pasar personas unas detrás de otras y finalmente logra observar a cierta distancia esa cabellera roja que pertenece al dueño de su corazón.

El chico se para frente a ella, viene cargando una maleta mediana y usa ropa casual, pantalón de mezclilla, playera gris y chaleco. Los segundos de silencio y contemplación mutua se rompen cuando él deja caer su maleta y abraza con todas las fuerzas que tiene a su amada novia.

—Bi…bienvenido— es lo único que logra decir Sakura de los nervios y el intenso abrazo.

—¡Rayos! Te extrañe demasiado— dice Sasori mientras acaricia con ternura la cabellera de la chica.

—Yo también y demasiado es poco— comenta al dejarse caer en los brazos que la sostienen.

Como último detalle del anhelado reencuentro la pareja se funde con un beso que más de un curioso voltea a observar.

Posteriormente en casa de Sasori, los jóvenes conversan sobre el viaje y las diferentes cosas que ocurrieron durante este lapso de tiempo en que tuvieron cada uno su vida de nuevo por separado; llegando al punto clave de la charla.

— ¿Entonces te quedarás o volverás a ese sitio? —pregunta la chica.

—Debo volver por la abuela, ella realmente no está bien; sólo que ahora ya no creo regresar otra vez—

—Lo sé—

—¡Pero eso no significa que tú y yo…!— replica con angustia el muchacho pero Sakura lo interrumpe.

—Sasori, yo también tomo mis propias decisiones y desde que te marchaste ya tenía en mente lo que haría. Soy responsable de mi vida y mis propios actos, así que hice las cosas correctamente—

—¿Qué quieres decir? — el chico luce confundido.

—Lo que quiero decir es que ya arregle todos los detalles; la escuela, incluso mi madre está de acuerdo; en todo caso solo me faltaría empacar—

—Ósea que tú…—

—Sí, tonto. Tú te vas y yo me voy contigo— le sonríe de forma graciosa.

Sasori no puede creer lo que sus oídos escucharon y reacciona únicamente para lanzarse sobre Sakura que está sentada en el sillón llenándola de besos y decirle miles de veces te amo.

La noticia de la partida de Sakura y Sasori corre como pólvora encendida por todos sus conocidos. Faltando dos días para marcharse, todas sus pertenencias ya han sido empaquetadas y enviadas a su nuevo destino. Sólo les queda una maleta individual a cada uno con la ropa y cosas necesarias. El hogar que fuere de Sasori con anterioridad ahora está nuevamente vacio y en renta. El pelirrojo se queda con su novia hasta el momento de partir.

Deidara e Ino han organizado una fiesta de despedida para la pareja un día antes de que se vayan. A esta asistirán amigos, conocidos y todos los que deseen despedirlos y desearles lo mejor. La reunión sorpresa ocurre en casa de Sakura mientras Deidara saca a los festejados de ahí para distraerlos durante un tiempo; Ino junto con la señora Haruno preparan todo y los invitados llegan puntuales.

En el departamento Uchiha, Sasuke pasa todo el tiempo encerrado en su cuarto, pero ahora ha pasado del enojo a casi rozar la locura al escuchar a escondidas una conversación que tuvo Itachi con Deidara hace dos días, el rubio había ido a decirle las novedades sobre Sasori y Sakura además de los detalles de la sorpresa; el Uchiha menor desde entonces sólo da vueltas por el lugar ideando que hacer. Esta sentado en el piso con la mirada perdida en el vacío y una tétrica sonrisa en los labios.

—No lo permitiré…no lo permitiré…no lo permitiré…— susurra en voz baja una y otra vez.

Itachi al terminar de arreglarse toca la puerta de la habitación de su hermano la cual se abre sin ninguna oposición.

—Sasuke, voy a salir por un rato, tú…— interrumpe sus palabras súbitamente al observar la habitación vacía y la ventana abierta; al darse vuelta con rapidez para irse se detiene al ver con asombro una de las paredes en la cual con letras grandes está claramente escrito "SAKURA ES MIA", Itachi muy perturbado sale corriendo del lugar.

El tiempo de distracción ha terminado y el rubio ya tiene autorización de regresar a la confundida pareja a casa. Al abrirse la puerta se escucha al unisono el grito de sorpresa de todos los invitados, además de que arrojan confeti. La fiesta comienza muy bien, poniendo alegres a los festejados. Todo transcurre animadamente, conversando, buenos deseos yendo por aquí y por allá; en fin todo es paz, diversión y tranquilidad. Sakura logra escaparse por un momento al patio de enfrente a tomar algo de aire pero en ese instante alguien aparece entre las sombras.

—Sakura…—

— ¿Sasuke? — voltea sorprendida de verlo tan demacrado.

—Escuche un rumor de que te marcharías…—

—Sí, mañana me iré con Sasori; no fue algo tan planeado pero las cosas resultaron así— explica sin tener la necesidad.

—Ya veo, entonces… ¿me dejas darte un abrazo de despedida? — pregunta mostrándose triste.

—Claro, no hay problema— lo duda un poco pero al final acepta.

Sakura se acerca para abrazarlo pero no ha notado que la mirada de Sasuke ahora se torna malvada y rencorosa. Al tenerla cerca la sujeta con fuerza de los brazos y sonríe perversamente.

—Te dije que tú eres mía. No te irás con nadie excepto conmigo— le habla en un tono más agresivo y libidinoso.

—Lo sabía… ¡Nunca cambiarás! ¡Suéltame! —grita la chica al forcejear intentando soltarse pero es inútil su esfuerzo.

Tras arrastrarla un poco se encuentran en media calle discutiendo y forcejeando con furia; en ese preciso segundo se acerca un auto descontrolado a gran velocidad.

— ¡Sasuke viene un auto! — grita la chica con terror.

—Me alegra mucho, así estaremos juntos por siempre— grita con la mirada perdida.

En el momento en que el coche casi pasa encima de ellos, cada uno es jalado hacia el otro lado de la calle, salvándolos así de la muerte.

El pelirrojo arrodillado en el suelo y con Sakura en sus brazos la abraza con fuerza. Itachi del lado contrario trata de controlar a su hermano menor, él cual rié horriblemente mientras grita "ella es mía, ella es mía".

Uchiha Sasuke es trasladado al hospital y sedado por su propia seguridad. No puede marcharse del país en esas condiciones; asi que se ha decidido sea hospitalizado hasta que mejore y en el peor de los casos será trasladado a un psiquiátrico.

El día de decir adiós a todo lo conocido ha llegado, sólo amigos cercanos y familia de los jóvenes asisten a despedirlos a la terminal de autobuses. Sakura abraza a sus amigas, besa a su madre en la mejilla, la cual mira con cariño y orgullo a su pequeña. El pelirrojo habla cortésmente con sus conocidos y amistades ósea Itachi y Deidara, les dice adiós estrechando sus manos y ellos con leves palmadas en la espalda del chico le dan ánimos; algo común entre hombres.

Llegado el momento, toman sus cosas y se despiden por última vez de los seres amados. Se toman de la mano y avanzan juntos sin mirar atrás. Sasori voltea a verla mientras caminan, sonríe tiernamente y decide hablarle.

—Flor de cerezo— hace que la chica voltee a verlo sonrojada.

—¿Qué sucede? — pregunta nerviosa.

—Te amo— le dice sin dudar.

—Sabes que también te amo— sonríe apenada y sin dejar de mirarlo.

El joven se acerca, acaricia suave y lentamente la mejilla de la chica haciendo que le tiemblen las piernas y cerrando con broche de oro sus labios se unen en un beso tierno pero apasionado que como siempre los deja apenados y sin respiración. Luego de esto retoman su camino, tomando sus manos, yendo juntos lado a lado; a partir de ahora, para siempre.

Se conocieron por accidente o tal vez ¿será que el destino es muy caprichoso? Atravesaron por algunos baches en su camino pero lograron avanzar. Las lágrimas y las sonrisas, todo forma parte del amor y ellos viven y seguirán viviendo su amor al rojo vivo.

=Fin=

* * *

Gracias por leer!

fye =3

Espero sus comentarios ^^

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
